Eddie promotion
by Yanks302021
Summary: Eddie being promoted to Detective brings a change to her and Jamie's relationship which also brings complications
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Eddie, you ready for beers, wings and to lose at darts as usual," Jamie teased his partner after finishing their tour ready to cut loose.

Eddie brushed a hand through her curly blond hair loosely brushing against her cheek, and looked up at him apologetically. "I'm sorry Jamie I actually can't go tonight I have a business meeting with the Detective squad. Can I take a rain check?"

Jamie tried hiding his disappointed look their tradition of hanging out after a tour wasn't happening that night. "Yeah of course, I'll see you tomorrow?" His blue eyes watched Eddie take off down the long hallway heading towards the exit back to his empty apartment.

It upset Eddie she forgot to mention her plans knowing she and Jamie usually hung out, something she always looked forward to. Jamie was always a gentleman not to mention drop dead gorgeous with his sparkling blue eyes but.. They were partners and that thought couldn't even be entertained.

Leaving it alone there Eddie headed across town stepping into a bar immediately finding her date for the night, a training Sergeant from the 12th precinct her house. "Hey David," she greeted approaching the empty stool to his left.

"Hey you made it," he smiled wide waving for the bartender to bring two beers over for them. When two cold beers were placed in front of them David lifted his toasting Eddie before taking a sip.

"So I was looking at your file Eddie, you've had quite an impressive career in the two years on the force. How long have you been partnered with Reagan?"

Eddie took drinks of her own beer before answering while ordering another, "I've been with Officer Reagan for two years the entire time on the force. He was training officer as a rookie and we've remained partners ever since, neither of us want it any other way."

Her testimony made David frown; he wasn't fond of the youngest Reagan thinking Jamie felt he could do whatever he wanted because of who his father was. "Look, you've been on patrol for two years, have you thought of where you want to go from here?"

"Yeah, actually eventually I want to get my gold shield," Eddie admitted with another quick swig of her beer.

"I can see that you should start doing that I can get you cases to prove yourself until you pass the Detective test which you'll ace. I'm sure you're comfortable with Reagan but do you want to stay on patrol the rest of your career? Eddie, you can go so far what do you say?" David leaned in close using the file he placed between them as an alibi.

Inside Eddie's records listed all her arrests and various undercover assignments since beginning with the NYPD. "If you can add more to this impressive resume you'll guarantee a spot with the Detective squad and I can help," David breathed softly finding his eyes locked into Eddie's.

"I do want to become a Detective.." Eddie trailed softly thinking only of her partner unable to see them working with anyone else.

"Have you ever wondered why you haven't been asked to take the Detective exam? Being partnered with the PC's son means not being given shown special treatment but it's up to you. If you're okay running patrol with EDP's all over you then that's up to you," David shrugged brushing back a piece of her blond hair moving back to sip his beer.

Eddie looked down at her file shaking her head to try and clearly think what the right decision would be. "Okay pass some cases along my way."

She maintained a somewhat good conversation the rest of the night heading back to her apartment around 11 hoping to wake up soundly for an early morning tour. With Jamie's good work ethic rubbing off on her Eddie managed to arrive a half hour before tour began giving her time to make a cup of coffee.

"Hey Reagan." Eddie quickly took a drink of coffee quickly exiting the small kitchen towards the women locker room. Taking her time changing Eddie appeared for roll call with just a minute to spare slipping in time for Jamie to smile before David began.

After roll call finished Eddie walked out with Jamie to their assigned RMP getting in towards location, today midtown near Danny's precinct. "So how was your night," Jamie asked while he drove.

"Fine," Eddie gave a small shrug taking out her notebook pretending to start a log of that day's activity forcing Jamie to frown at her odd behavior.

He remained quiet until they parked hoping for a quiet day counting the amount of tourists who stopped them for directions, two people who wanted to thank them for their service and a child who just wanted to give the officers high fives.

"Hey you hungry partner, want to get something," Jamie asked as the last tourist started in the direction they guided them to.

"Yeah I guess, central show us 98," Eddie spoke into her radio walking a bit away.

Jamie followed grabbing her arm and spun her around so they faced each other forgetting for a minute they were in public, midtown of all places surrounded by millions of people. "Hey what's with you today did something happen last night?"

"That's none of your business Reagan just leave it alone," Eddie snapped pulling her arm free and started to walk away.

Before she could get far Jamie stepped around blocking her path eyes worried at her odd behavior. Usually during tour Eddie talked the entire time chewing his ear off, teasing him or talking about her night. Today she sat idle even cold towards him saying no more than two words which worried Jamie.

"Eddie, did something happen last night you know if something did you have to report it. I was your training officer but more than that we're friends Eddie you can tell me," Jamie pleaded sensing something wasn't being said.

Before answering Eddie took in a deep breath calming her reaction before explaining quickly. "First of all Reagan you are my friend but you are also my work partner so our personal business is just that personal. Nothing happened last night that I couldn't handle I'm not a scared little girl who can't defend herself."

"I know that Eddie and I never said that but we always talk about what's going on and we usually hang out after work," Jamie tried slowly looking to calm her down before an argument started on duty in front of millions of people.

"No but you always do that I'm a cop too Jamie. You want to know what happened last night? I had a business meeting and the Detective squad is very interested in me they want me to start pursuing my gold shield and I'm going for it. I can't just stay on patrol with you the rest of my career, sorry." With that Eddie pulled away heading towards the hot dog stand ordering lunch while Jamie stood in shock.

Whatever Jamie thought she was about to say he wasn't prepared to hear she was leaving him. "When?"

"Soon as the paperwork goes through. Jamie you know I love riding patrol with you but I've always wanted to be a Detective." Eddie's blue eyes twinkled apologetic seeing the sadness in Jamie's face.

"Yea I know I'm happy for you. I uh forgot to get water I'll be right back." Leaving his sandwich on the bench suddenly not hungry, headed to the stand pretending to get water waiting until his eyes cleared to return.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie and Eddie remained partners when Eddie wasn't pulled off duty for paperwork to push the promotion. When she did return to patrol Eddie barely talked not knowing what to say that would help the situation.

On their last day together Jamie handed Eddie a chocolate cupcake with blue scrawled writhing that read miss you. "Thanks Jamie, that's so sweet," Eddie gushed accepting the cupcake and decided to eat it later.

Luckily tour remained quiet allowing the partners to talk. Instead Jamie stared out the window not sure what to say, sure not ready to say goodbye.

When he looked over Jamie noticed Eddie texting on her phone a smile beaming on her face telling him she was texting David again. Resisting the urge to openly scowl Jamie decided to engage her in conversation. "So did they say when the promotion would actually happen?"

"With the push from David, I aced the test with flying colors and all necessary paperwork so I can be eligible for the next promotion ceremony. He's been real supportive getting me through all the red tape." Jamie managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the comment.

"You really like him huh," Jamie asked, trying to make it come out as casual as he could.

The twinkle in Eddie's eyes told him that she did before she answered. "Yea, I really do he's sweet and really takes good care of me." As if on cue Eddie looked down at her phone for a response from David.

Jamie didn't answer turning his attention to the window so Eddie couldn't see the redness in his face. Riding with each other every day for over a year helped Eddie recognize when Jamie was lying to her, like now.

"Jamie, look at me. I'm a big girl and can take good care of myself okay? I appreciate your looking out for me but David isn't like the others. He's been saying how much he respects me and can us together for a long time," Eddie said in a soft tone.

"just don't want to see you get hurt Eddie, big girl or not I don't trust him but if you say he's okay.. " Jamie paused, interrupted by the radio cackling to life with a call.

Jamie led Eddie into a wooded area gun in hand as the caller claimed a perp had a gun. Holding the weapon down with one hand Jamie brushed bushes back drawing his weapon immediately. A young woman in her early twenties lay on the grass ghostly white with a large red stain from her stomach.

"Eddie, call a bus," Jamie advised dropping to his knees beside her. He reached up to her neck surprised to find a weak pulse.

"Hey I'm officer Reagan I'm going to help you okay," Jamie spoke softly applying pressure despite her cries of pain.

"He..went..there.." The woman weakly pointed to her left letting out another cry of pain as Jamie kept pressure. Eddie looked over in the direction while Jamie attempted saving the girl , started to walk away.

When Jamie looked up Eddie disappeared from sight causing him to worry. "Eddie," he called, knowing if he moved the girl wouldn't make it.

Two medics appeared behind him setting the girl up for transport when two shots rang through the air. "Get her in," Jamie told them drawing his weapon quickly as he followed Eddie's path with a racing heart.

Coming into the clearing Jamie drew, withdrawing when he saw Eddie standing over another body. "I didn't shoot him someone else did."

Chaos followed with a heavy police presence, Detective's taking statement from Eddie and Jamie individually, and crime scene working on prints. After telling Detective's what happened the partners returned to their precinct.

Jamie grabbed Eddie's arm before she could start towards the kitchen for another cup of coffee. "Don't ever walk away from your partner like that. God forbid he snuck up on you and fired."

"But he didn't, I'm fine. Jamie I'm a cop too stop treating me like some delicate little girl," Eddie pulled her arm away from him glaring.

"But it could have happened and I'm not going to your funeral Eddie. What you did was dangerous and I'm not losing you."

Eddie moved in closer to him not backing away furious he was treating her like some rookie. "I've been on the job almost two years Jamie and am getting my gold shield soon. I've proven time and time again I don't need protecting, David gets it why can't you?"

Jamie held his breath hearing his name again. "And I've been on longer so I still outrank you. I don't care what David does your not his partner I am and your training officer. I'm telling you now you took a big risk that put both of us at risk. " with that final point Jamie walked past her heading towards the changing room leaving right after.

Scheduled to work the day of the ceremony Jamie stopped in briefly to watch. "Eddie Janko promoted to Detective third grade." As her name was called Eddie grinned going up front taking the paper from Baker.

Eddie moved aside and extended a hand to shake with her boss gratefully. "Thank you sir."

"Congratulations Detective," Frank offered a smile at his youngest son's partner hearing how well she's did in the few cases she'd been given.

Eddie turned starting back to her seat stopping when she saw Jamie. Their eyes met briefly allowing Eddie to see his soft sad blue eyes. He nodded slightly a quiet congratulations before slipping out of the room to start his tour.

After the ceremony Eddie remained in the precinct to finish paperwork for reassignment, interrupted by coworkers sad to see her go but wanting to wish her well. Hanging around until tours switched Eddie hoped to talk with Jamie.

She spotted him heading towards the exit in street clothes calling good night to officers hanging around. "Reagan, can we talk," Eddie asked approaching him slowly with a soft look in her eyes.

Jamie stopped to look her over before answering, "yea sure Detective."

"Jamie, I still want us to be friends and I'm sorry for how things went our last day

. I thought you understood after we talked. You knew I wanted my gold shield and said you were okay with it."

"I am okay with it Eddie, I'm not okay with you and David and I can't explain why but there's something about him," Jamie breathed in frustrated he couldn't explain the bad feeling he felt around David.

Eddie shook her head at him sadly disappointed. "That isn't your choice Jamie, I'm a big girl who can handle myself. I just want us to be okay."

An awkward silence fell between the friends as Jamie held his tongue not wanting to fight with her. "We're cool Eddie maybe when you're free we can get a beer like old times. This time you can pay since you're a big shot now."

They both laughed a private moment exchanged before Jamie spoke again. "So I'll let you get back to work. We'll talk soon okay?" Offering a soft smile Jamie started out the precinct doors watched carefully by the newly promoted Detective before she headed back inside.

Eddie's head started to mull over Jamie's words. He was a good judge of people and he kept pushing her about David. It wouldn't hurt to probe a little but an see if anything turned up. If that put Jamie at ease, and saved their friendship it would be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie started out of the precinct sore in every muscle of his body after a long, painfully long tour. With Eddie's promotion Jamie got bounced around between partners. Today he had a kid on the job just off probation and luck have it they received three robbery collars that forced the officers to make a three block run. Their second call consisted of being tackled by a two hundred fifty pound perp who was finally settled by four cops.

Stepping out of the precinct Jamie groaned under his breath wanting nothing more then to shower and lay down. He barely made the last step when his name was called.

Spencer jogged smiling wide as he clapped his old friend's shoulder. "Hey bad day today? You can still come back to law."

Giving a laugh at the idea Jamie slapped his friend's hands hugging him. "Hey, I didn't know you were back in town man? How long you here for?"

"My firm sent me as a last minute for a big case, but I should be here a few days. I was going to say we should hang out but it looks like your ready to call it a night. I'm leaving Friday so let me know when you're free," Spencer laughed jokingly.

"No it's fine meet at my apartment I'll text you the address now." Jamie took his phone out sending his apartment address and number to Spencer's phone. "Come on over we can catch up."

The friends patted heading towards the apartment with Jamie making a quick beer stop. Twenty minutes later they sat in Jamie's living room over two cases of beer laughing at the conversation. "So you still on patrol huh? What happened to your partner Eddie?"

Jamie took a quick swig of his beer, emptying half its contents surprising spencer. He hadn't seen Jamie like that since he received the call about his brother Joe. "She got promoted to Detective thanks to a push from some superior."

Spencer raised an eyebrow at him letting out a quiet sigh. He put the bottle down and leaned forward slowly. "Sounds like you're a little jealous there buddy now is it because she got promoted or because she's getting attention from someone else?"

"I'm proud of Eddie getting promoted, she's always wanted a gold shield. We talked about it during tour.." Jamie paused, looking down at the table.

"So she's getting attention from someone else. Jamie, no matter how much you deny it you have feelings for her and she has for you. Don't start with excuses because you do. Now your not partners so ask her out and see how it goes," Spencer offered already seeing the excuses formulating in his friend's head.

Jamie though about Spencer's advice all night long, tossing and turning in bed. He did care for Eddie and he was now in a position to act on it without worrying about their partnership. He only hoped it wouldn't change their friendship.

That night Jamie drove to Eddie's apartment and went up without announcing himself. He knocked on her door and was surprised to see her in her pajamas half asleep.

"I woke you up, I'm sorry!"

"Just a short nap, come in, Jamie. Is everything okay?" Eddie moved aside to let him in suddenly wide awake seeing him. He was the one thing she missed about patrol, their banter, teasing and how comfortable she felt with him.

"Uh, yeah," Jamie replied. "I'm good, I just...I missed you. I wanted to see if you want to go get some pizza and beers, just the two of us, at a non cop bar to celebrate your promotion. If you want to.."

"Wow Reagan, are you asking me on a date?" Eddie smirked slightly spotting the redness in his cheeks.

Jamie blushed and kicked the ground in an aw shucks kind of moment. "I guess I am, yeah if you uh want to."

Eddie smiled, "I'm going to get dressed, pick out a place with a good beer selection..." she disappeared into the bathroom getting ready quickly.

Eddie beamed, could this get any better? She picked out a sky blue shirt that matched with a pair of tight dark blue demon jeans. A minute later makeup spread across her dresser as Eddie applied light blue eyeshadow. With her mascara brush Eddie slowly ran the black liquid over bringing out her crystal blue eyes.

While Eddie changed Jamie waited in the kitchen hands shoved in his pocket anxious to start their first date. Why am I doing this it's nuts," Jamie thought to himself pushing down the nervous feeling that started floating around his stomach.

The sound of heels clicking against wood brought Jamie's attention back to the apartment. His mouth dropped seeing Eddie taken back by how beautiful she looked. "Sorry if I took to long," she said smiling at him.

"Not at all, you look amazing," Jamie managed to say through the frog caught in his throat. He opened the door for her remembering his manners eyes locked as she walked out first, following.

"Something in your throat there Reagan? Need a minute," Eddie teased bumping his shoulder gently. Her eyes twinkled at him amused by his shock and sudden loss of a voice.

Jamie only laughed and gave a shake of his head. He missed being on patrol with her, seeing her every day hopefully if everything worked out they would. "Shut up and walk Janko," he exchanged a smile with her, letting her loop and arm around his as they walked downstairs to Jamie's car.

"So, you know a place with good food I'm hungry," Eddie said smiling. Jamie opened the car door, helping her in and laughed again. "Not surprised your always hungry. Yea I know a spot we can go."


	4. Chapter 4

They pulled up to a a small spot not far from her apartment. Jamie helped her out remaining a gentleman as he was taught, taking her inside. Few lights around the ceiling lit up casting shadows against the wall. Candles flickered on each table and booth sitting either two or four people.

Approaching the front Jamie motioned something clearly understood as he walked them to the back preferred for couples wanting privacy. "Thank you sir," Jamie said, sitting across from Eddie.

"So far I'm impressed Reagan," Eddie said. She lifted the menu combing through it surprised when the waiter came with a quart of beer and two glasses. "How did you.." Eddie asked, receiving only a smirk in return.

The waiter returned for their orders a large pepperoni for them to share and garlic knots. Waiting until the waiter left Jamie poured them both beer and raised his. "Congratulations on making Detective."

"Thanks Reagan," Eddie tapped her glass against his before taking a drink. Setting the glass down Eddie put her hands down checking the place out, her hands folded a bit in front of her.

Jamie nodded checking her up and down smiling. He reached over cupping her hands in his, blushing at the sweat. "Sorry," he pulled away and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Don't worry," Eddie assured, reaching over waiting for him to take her hand again, this time both smiling. "Why are you nervous Jamie, it's still just me. I haven't changed since making Detective, your doing great."

"Thanks," Jamie cleared his throat as his mind blanked on what to talk about. This is going horribly he groaned at himself.

Eddie chuckled at him and his apparent nervousness all of a sudden. "So how are you holding up since I got promoted? I know you miss the best partner you've ever had but try and work past that okay."

"Yea okay I'll try. Actually I do miss Renzulli a lot, I should pay him a visit say hello," Jamie flashed a smirk glad there's a table between them with the piercing look Eddie was giving her. "Haha your still not funny."

Eddie rolled her eyes but gave a smile unable to withstand his big blue eyes. Were they always that deep Eddie thought.

Letting their hands remain together Jamie quietly sipped his beer not answering her question at first because answering the question made him remember that she won't be on patrol with him tomorrow.

When their pizza came that became the focus both suddenly hungry and went through four pitchers of beer before Jamie paid and walked her home. The moon shone above them against a stretch of midnight blue sky with spots of white, twinkling stars.

Their shoulders bumped walking close together, hands slowly brushing against each other neither wanting to make the first move.

"Thanks for tonight it was fun," Eddie said, stopping outside her building and turning to face Jamie smiling. This time when his hand brushed against hers Eddie looked up at him standing only a foot apart.

Under the lights of her apartment building Jamie met her eye not wanting the night to end. "Welcome I'm glad you had fun." He blinked, leaning in close until their lips touched softly. Moving towards him Eddie moved her arms around his back while Jamie did the same pulling her close neither breaking the kiss.

The kiss lasted over a minute until Jamie moved back to meet her eyes again. "You better go it's getting late," he whispered softly.

Eddie hesitated to let their lips linger a minute longer before nodding in agreement. "Yea, thanks Jamie. Call me tomorrow?" She gave him a smile turning to walk inside slowly feeling him watch her until the doors closed.

Wearing a wide smile on his face Jamie took his time heading back to his apartment. Changing into boxing shorts he slipped into bed thinking about the night as he fell into a deep sleep still smiling.

When he woke the following morning Jamie sat up quickly regretting it as he was forced to lay back down. After blinking a few times he managed to reach for his cell on the dresser checking the time, 9:30.

Blinking a few more times Jamie scrolled down to Eddie's number sending a quick text. Hey just checking in to see how your feeling. Do you have tour today?

Five minutes later his cell rang with a reply text from Eddie. Hey, yea I've been up since 6:30 sunshine, and I feel good. Is this my wake up text from you boys scout?

Jamie laughed, remembering Eddie dubbing him with that name during many conversations while riding together.? yea luckily I have a day off today. What time do you get off tour tonight?

While he waited Jamie made a large pot of coffee hearing his phone as the pot started brewing. Picking it up Jamie smiled at Eddie's response. Aww I get off at six thirty tonight have a big case I'm working on. Your more then welcome to come by.

Smiling to himself Jamie text quickly, thanks I'll be there with dinner. I know how you get if you don't eat. Sitting down with his coffee Jamie sipped it slowly unable to stop smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Promptly at six forty five to give Eddie time, Jamie stood outside her apartment door holding a bouquet of red roses . Arriving ten to seven Eddie spotted him from down the hall smiling as she approached. "Hey feeling better?"

"Yea, " Jamie smiled handing her the flowers.

"They're beautiful, thanks. Come on in." Moving up onto her toes Eddie kissed his cheeks before leading him inside the apartment. He watched as Eddie bustled around until she found a vase.

Placing the case on her counter Eddie took him to the couch sitting down sideways so their arms brushed. "How's the case going," Jamie asked, frowning when Eddie groaned.

"It isn't right now. Our only piece of evidence came to be a dead end so we have no witness, nothing.." Eddie chewed her lip frustrated how bad her first case was going.

"Keep looking, you'll find something. You have good instincts," Jamie offered a smile hesitantly moving an arm around her. Eddie looked up returning the smile sure hoping he was right . She accepted the invitation into his arm fitting perfectly.

They ordered from a new Thai place nearby, talking through their meal like they were back on patrol. After dinner finished they turned the television on to watch the Rangers against Washington while they cuddled.

Jamie her over quietly letting their hands brush for a minute before taking hers. He sighed quietly trying to calm his facing heart wondering what was making him so nervous all of a sudden, it was still Eddie.

The game ended around nine fifteen with the Rangers winning thanks to a Derek Stepan goal in the last seconds, leaving them both happy. "I better go you have early tour tomorrow," Jamie sat up slowly.

Giving a nod Eddie walked him to the door still holding hands. "I'll call you tomorrow," she promised. Inching closer together until their bodies met allowed Jamie to lean in for a quick goodnight kiss. "Get some sleep," he whispered.

Walking downstairs Jamie sighed groaning irate with himself for being so nervous. Checking the time Jamie opened his cell dialing Danny's number. It rang twice before Danny's voice greeted him. "Hey kid, everything okay?"

"Yea, just wanted to check in with you, see how everything is going," Jamie said walking towards his apartment enjoying the cool air.

Even through the phone Danny laughed hearing an alter old motive in his baby brother's voice. "What's going on kid? You need to talk about something?"

Jamie couldn't help but laugh at his brother's ability to tell something was wrong even over the phone, the way Joe did.. "Actually yea, uh you got time for a beer or you still working? "

"your not on tour today right? I'll swing by your place, Linda has work and the boys are sleeping over friends', give me a half hour okay?" Ending the call Danny quickly finished up the last of his paperwork and headed into Brooklyn.

Keeping his promise Danny knocked on his brother's apartment door forty five minutes later thanks to an accident on the Belt. When the door opened Danny greeted his brother with a smile. "Hey kid."

"Hey Danny, thanks for coming over." Jamie let him in closing the door and grabbed two beers from the fridge walking to the couch. The whole time Danny studied his brother's face carefully trying to guess what was going on. A dull twinkle sparked in Jamie's eye, his cheeks slightly red with quick nervous movements.

"This has to do with Eddie doesn't it kid? " Jamie's face burned brighter confirming Danny's guess. "Did something happen between you two.."

Jamie only nodded in response having a sip of beer before explaining. "Yea it does actually. My friend Spencer is back on a case so we hung out yesterday. We were talking and he asked me about Eddie. I don't how but he convinced me to ask Eddie out since we're not partners anymore."

A long pause followed with another sip before Jamie continued grateful Danny didn't jump in. "So I took her out for pizza and beer then walked her home. Today we hung out after her tour but my heart was racing the whole time. I don't want to mess up our friendship so I get nervous. It's starting to make me think asking her out wasn't a good idea after all."

Danny waited until his brother finished to smile, glad that Jamie came to him for advice. "Honestly kid, sounds to me like you do have feelings for her but you're trying to hard. Try and relax talk to her like you guys are on patrol, everything will fall into place. We could all tell you liked her and the way she acts it's mutual. "

"I do like her, I just didn't want things things to get weird between us you know?" Jamie sighed, taking another sip of beer.

"They won't. it took me awhile to ask Linda if she'd be my girlfriend and I was nervous too. You and Eddie are friends just remember that when your nervous. " Danny patted his brother's back with a smile.

Jamie nodded feeling slightly better talking to Danny at least to get his feelings out and know it was normal. "Thanks Danny, I really appreciate it. I don't want to mess things up with her.." Jamie smiled blushing again.

"You really care about her kid, I can tell in fact we all could. We all had a bet how long it would take you to ask her out, pop won." Both brothers exchanged a smile figuring the eldest Reagan would.

"Seriously, I know that I'm not Joe but if you ever need to talk or advice give me a call okay? I know I don't say it and I'm not the mushy type but you're still my baby brother no matter what," Danny said with a smile.

Jamie smiled, nodding grateful for his big brother. That night he sat up for hours thinking over what Danny said.

Unfortunately due to her busy new schedule all Jamie could do was speak to her over the phone at night and through text for the first few weeks.

Days passed to the weekend, Jamie had tour late Saturday night, allowing him only a few hours sleep before church and dinner Sunday. He arrived at the precinct early due to Renzulli's good work ethic running off on him.

After changing Jamie started to roll call still adjusting to not seeing Eddie waiting for him. "Hey Harvard, I've been calling you for three hours." Blinking Jamie finally realized Renzulli was standing in front of him.

"Sorry Sarg, what's up?"

"I need you with me on the street, let's go. " Jamie grinned following his training office to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sir, Detective Reagan is here." Frank looked up with tired eyes thanking Baker and cleared his throat as Danny stepped inside the office.

"Commissioner," Danny greeted with a nod, curious at the rare invitation for a meeting with the commissioner. "Everything okay dad," Danny asked as quick as his heart was beating anxiously.

Frank smiled and waved a hand inviting Danny to sit with him on the long couch. Taking a deep breath Frank met his oldest son's eyes having a strange feeling of dejavou. "Everything is fine. I need you on a case Danny ." He passed a folder watching Danny's expression change reading it over.

"Dad.." Danny looked up wide eyed at his father.

"I'm sorry for asking this of you Danny but you're the best we have. I can let your Leuitenant know to give Detective Baez a reason your being pulled. " Frank took a deep breath in, eyes sad he had to ask to much of another son.

"Okay, I'll do it but to what end? Who knows about this," Danny asked fidgeting the file between his hands.

Frank smiled, "only us and Detective Baker. It's better if we keep it to a minimum that's why I'm not involving your partner. Not that she isn't good or reliable but.." Frank trailed off hoping Danny understood.

"I get it dad, I'll take care of it." Danny stood with a respectful nod as a son and employee walking out with the file marked Confidential.

Out on the street Renzulli handed Jamie a cup of freshly brewed coffee from a comer stand. "So you hear from Janko?" He smirked at the redness in Jamie's cheeks. "I guess so, how is she?"

"She's good, enjoying being a Detective. " Jamie quickly took a sip of coffee before Renzulli could ask another question, still feeling the older man's eyes locked on him.

Raising an eyebrow and laughing lightly at Jamie's quick need for coffee Renzulli waited. "So did you finally get up enough nerve to ask her out?" He laughed hearing Jamie groan. "Hey you two were nothing but professional but everyone saw you had something special."

Before Jamie could answer his cell rang saving him at least for a minute. Fishing the phone out Jamie checked, smiling at a new text from Eddie. Hey lambchop, know you're on tour today be careful okay?"

Aware he was being watched Jamie quickly typed back, I will you do the same. Don't worry with Renzulli today. Looking up Jamie caught Renzulli grinning at him. "Yes it's Eddie Sarg."

The phone rang again with another text from Eddie. Should I be jealous? Tell Sarg I said hi. Text me later. ?

"Eddie says hi," Jamie relayed, promising to text her later so she'd know he was okay and stashed his phone away. He walked a bit scanning the empty street, lot by only a single street light surprised at how quiet it was.

As if reading his mind four pops echoed half a block in front of them, followed by four behind them. "Get down kid, 12 Sergeant 10-13 shots fired at 23rd and 6th, need additional units," Renzulli called into his radio.

Jamie already had his piece out ready to protect his partner as he scanned the street again. "Come on, let's check the first shot," Renzulli slowly led his old boot ready if anyone jumped out at them.

Around the corner they stumbled upon a man not much older then Jamie laying on the ground gasping. "Sarg," Jamie called kneeling beside the man trying to keep calm. "It's okay we're going to help where were you hit?"

The man shook his head holding his side listening as the younger office calm him while the older officer called for a bus. Jamie pressed against the wound apologetically trying to keep pressure. "Hey, look at me, what's your name?"

"Martin," the man answered. His head dropped back against the pavement, taking in a deep breath.

"Stay with me Martin," Jamie ordered. He reached around using Martin's shirt as a tourniquet to ease the bleeding and keep pressure. Sirens wailed of additional units responding to the officers needing assistance followed shortly by an ambulance.

The medics took over for Jamie loading Martin in the back not wasting any time. "That was quick thinking using his clothing, good job Reagan," the Captain nodded with acknowledgment. "Go get checked out then fill out a report okay. Good partner you got there Remzulli."

"Yea, he is." Renzulli grinned at Jamie taking him to the hospital so they could both get checked out.

After a nurse examined him satisfied with what she saw she left to find the doctor. Jamie sighed left alone replaying the call in his head, drawn back by the curtain moving figuring it was the doctor.

Instead Eddie stepped inside surprised to see Jamie. "You were the cops who called it in? Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine, didn't even see who did this. They put you on the case?" Eddie nodded walking closer torn between wanting to stay professional and worry he was sugarcoating an injury.

Seeing the worry in her eyes, always able to read her emotions Jamie smiled softly. "Im fine honest ask the nurse if you don't trust me. " He raised a hand inviting her closer, taking her hand when she did. "I'm good, don't worry."

"Thank god. So can you tell me what happened?" Eddie cleared her throat, listening as he told her what happened slowly. "The guy you saved is in surgery, but I'll let you know when I hear something. I'm glad your okay." Eddie quickly kissed him, smiling as she left to join her partner.

Renzulli and Jamie were released to the precinct for paperwork and sent home. Jamie settled in his bed falling asleep tiredly not hearing his phone going off every few minutes with texts and missed calls.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up the following morning Jamie stretched his tired body before checking his phone surprised to find eight missed calls and five texts from Eddie, his father, Danny and Erin checking in on him. Sighing Jamie dialed Eddie first.

"Hey are you just getting up," Eddie's voice greeted him. He smiled liking hearing her voice when he woke up.

"Yea, still tired. What's up I missed your calls last night?"

Eddie paused breathing lightly into the phone. "I got a call around three in the morning about that guy you saved. Doctors were able to remove the bullet and he'll make a full recovery. He's been asking to speak with you, to thank you for saving him."

Jamie smiled relieved Martin made it. "That's good news, maybe I'll stop by and see him later. Are you working today?"

"Yea but call your family they heard what happened and are worried about you. Come by my place tonight, seven thirty? I want to see you Jamie.." She worried about him knowing the health of Martin was on his mind all night.

"I will, thanks Eddie. I'll see you later." Hanging up Jamie called his family assuring them he was okay and he'd be over later for dinner. Ending the last call with Erin Jamie laid back down to rest, ending up falling asleep without meaning to.

Waking up much later then he wanted Jamie showered and changed into an eggshell white dress shirt and black pants heading straight to his childhood home for Sunday dinner. "Hey look who woke up," Danny teased seeing his brother.

"Sorry fell back asleep, long night," Jamie said sheepishly. He helped himself to a beer feeling all eyes on him. "Yes I'm fine. The guy lived."

Studying the state of his little Dany waited until the others were busy to pull him aside. "Sure your okay kid? Have you seen Eddie?"

"No she's been busy working on a big case. She did come to the hospital for our statement, caught the case but we didn't really get to talk.I'm going over to see her tonight after dinner,"

Jamie sipped his beer.

Nodding, Danny placed a hand on his brother seriously. "Just remember what I said kid, relax and remember it's Eddie, everything will go smoothly okay?" He searched his brother's eyes nodding with him. "Okay, let's go eat kid."

The brothers found their places sitting next to each other, raising an eyebrow from Frank, Henry and Erin. "Who wants to say grace, Nicky," Frank asked his only granddaughter finding his voice. Growing up Danny and Jamie certainly weren't close by any means and seeing then volunteering to sit together stirred the Detective in Frank.

Bowing their heads the family prayed chorusing amen before passing food. "So Jamie, heard you saved a life last night," Henry spoke up.

"Just doing my job pop," Jamie shrugged off the attention, passing broccoli to his brother.

"From what I heard you stayed pretty calm kid. Middle of the night hearing pops all around you and still stayed calm to help the guy? That's a really good job kid," Danny commented. Frank raised an eyebrow at his oldest son sensing they were missing something.

Jamie gave his brother a smile grateful for the support. "Okay what is going on with you two? Danny you have not once laid into Jamie or teased him," Erin stated as she looked between them.

"Nothing, he's still my little brother in case you forgot my only brother." Danny stabbed the meat with his fork taking a small bite saying nothing more.

Dinner finished with conversations changing to politics allowing the brothers to finish eating without being interrogated. After a quick desert Jamie said goodbye, followed by Danny quickly. "Hey, let me know how it goes okay? Relax okay, you'll be fine."

Jamie nodded, "thanks Danny. Ill send you a text later." Waiting until the car disappeared Danny spun around jumping when he saw his grandfather standing behind him staring with his Detective eyes.

"Start talking Danny, is everything okay? " Henry stepped forward blocking his oldest grandson from disappearing in the house. "And don't tell me nothing.."

Heaving a sigh caught Danny almost laughed. "Jamie came to me for some relationship issues but didn't want the family knowing. Look I know I give him a hard time, but I jamie is my only brother left. I want things to change with us."

Henry was proud of him, smiling. "Good, this should have happened a long time ago and I won't tell anyone. Let's go back inside before." Danny followed sighing. One down, now a talk with his dad.

Jamie made it to Eddie's apartment in forty five minutes with weekend construction. He knocked twice, hearing the kicks coming undone and Eddie opening the door. "Hey," she greeted, moving aside to let him in.

"Hey, sorry got caught up talking to Danny. Yea he's been really cool lately, we're working on it." Jamie waited for her to close the door to smile and take her hand trying to remember the advice Danny gave him.

"Yea, that's good you are brothers," Eddie accepted his hand walking to the couch and settling in his arms not shy.

Jamie smiled at how she felt and fit in is arms. "It's complicated, but yea I'm glad too. I told him we were going out he told me the family had a bet on how long it would take for me to ask you. My grandfather won."

Eddie laughed liking at how close the family sounded. "Must be nice having a family you can count on to be there for you."

"It is, and now you have me." Heart racing, Jamie gave her a kiss softly, surprised when she pressed back deeply losing the kiss for several minutes when Jamie pulled away first.

"Want to watch a movie," Eddie asked. Not waiting for him to answer Eddie flipped the television on to a movie then settled back into his arms. Their attention turned to the movie but before long Jamie fell asleep half laying across the couch with Eddie napping in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Glaring sunlight pierced through the open window stirring Eddie awake first. She sat up confused at first but smiled seeing Jamie slowly waking up too. "Hey," she whispered softly chuckling at his face.

"Hey," Jamie croaked, squinting at the sun in his eyes not ready to wake up yet. Still laughing at him Eddie took his hand motioning him to follow her into the other room and lay in the large bed. As Jamie settled in he rubbed her arm slowly.

"Much better," Eddie stated watching him with an amused look. "I know your not a morning person Reagan but.."

"I could say the same about you," Jamie joked back finding it easier to talk with her.

Eddie gave him a pretend shocked look then smirked. "Just for that I might not make you coffee," she batted her blue eyes at him, pressing against him for a kiss that might change her mind.

Jamie pulled away to look into her eyes nodding his head slightly. Her blue eyes locked in his Eddie nodded too.

Across town Danny sat alone in an office trying to work on the case assigned by Frank. Throwing the pen down in frustration Danny rubbed the bridge of his nose getting no further when he started. He took several deep breaths, got up and paced.

Why wasn't he finding anything? He breathed out hearing his cell ringing, snatching it off the table to bark, "Reagan."

"Detective, it's Baker. Let me guess your not finding anything either?"

Danny sighed again, "yea I'm finding a whole lot but it won't do us any good. Please tell me you found something."

"I'm emailing right now." Thanking her Danny returned to his desk, pulling up the email Baker just sent. An article from years ago, Frank being awarded some medal by then commissioner Reagan Henry.

Tapping his fingers on the desk Danny pulled up the search engine typing a name quickly. He scrolled down to the last page and clicked on it. "Damnit," he cursed catching several Detective's attention at despite being used to the hothead veteran.

Turning the computer off after printing the paper, Danny grabbed the files and started out to 1pp needing a father son talk.

Storming through security Danny burst into the office interrupting a meeting between his father, Gornley and Garret. "Danny, what are you.." Garret asked.

"I need to speak with the commissioner alone," Danny told them. Eyebrows raised Garret and Gornley left mumbling as they did. Danny took a picture out of the file he was given and handed it to his father. "I found this.. Dad.."

Frank sighed sadly, buzzing Baker to join them. "Sit down both of you we have to talk.."

Eddie smiled, resting her head on Jamie's arm as he hugged her with twinkling eyes. "Now I'm up," Jamie joked, brushing his hand down her arm.

"You better be," Eddie laughed. "Have tour tonight?"

Jamie nodded, hoping to ride with Renzulli again. "Yea midnight to six, you have cases to work Detective?"

Eddie groaned, hating being reminded she still wasn't getting any loser to solving the case. "Yea I go in at nine but I'm off tomorrow." She shifted into his chest hating their schedules were so different now and a little surprised he's stuck around this long.

"Well I'll be off at six so we can do something tomorrow just let me know what." Eddie agreed and laid back down wanting just a few more minutes with him to just lay. Closing her eyes not tired but just to think.

Her phone rang shrill interrupting the thought and receiving a glaring look as Eddie grabbed it. "Janko, hey wait what? Damnit I'm on my way." She ended the call giving Jamie an apologetic look. "I have to go lamb chop we just got somethings on the case."

Leaning forward on her elbows Eddie kissed him quickly four times before getting up. "You're more then welcome to hang out here until tour," Eddie offered gathering fresh work clothes she bought, dress pants and a top.

Jamie nodded watching her get ready smiling. After a quick shower Eddie returned for shield and piece turning as he got up. "Be safe okay," Jamie said, kissing her one more time before watching her walk out. Sighing he changed too stopping to get coffee and run some errands before relaxing at home until tour.

Danny left 1pp more pissed off then when he went in. Nothing his father told them made sense, in fact it just complicated things more. Sighing Danny got in his car, making a call to one of his CI's hoping he can clear stuff some.

Parking next to the water, Danny got out and started around the corner taking extra precautions. His footsteps echoed the crashing water just a few feet away, piece at hand in case he needed.

It was empty, that's why he chose the spot. "Come on where are you," Danny mumbled impatiently. He reached for his cell, grumbling in realization he'd been stood up. Dialing the last number called Danny mumbled as the phone rang in his ear, "pick up."

The call went to voicemail forcing more grumbling from the Detective who ended the call and dialed another number. "Hey Baker, it's Danny no he never showed up. I'm heading back going to try and look for this in a different direction."

Turning away towards his car a voice echoed, "Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan."


	9. Chapter 9

Danny turned around, "About time you got here. Now spill so we can get this thing solved and laid to rest."

Dino sighed, "I wasn't his partner at the time, I was just another cop, but I can say for certain that your father deserved any accolade he got and I'll say it on the record."

Danny ran his hand over his face, this was not exactly the witness they needed but it was the witness they had.

"Okay stay close Dino I might need you to help, thanks Dino," Danny heaved a sigh putting his hands on his hips.

Dino started walking away, shaking his head at the oldest Reagan, barely making it around the corner when he heard scuffling and yell. Doubling back to check what was going on Dino stopped just in time to hear tires squealing from a side street and Danny gone.

Jamie, unaware of what was going on with his father and brother, planned a very special evening for his very special girl. Jamie called Eddie, "Can you be ready in your best dress at 7:30?"

The phone call from Jamie got Eddie excited and over the hump she and her partner were feeling over the case. "Hot date tonight with Reagan? Your face says it all," Detective Barbs teased his partner.

"Yea actually so I'm out of here EOT," Eddie smiled and reached for another paper hoping this would be the one that broke the case.

At end of tour Eddie flew out to get home with enough time for a shower before Jamie arrived. She finished curling the last strand of hair when a knock tapped against the door. Giving one last look in the mirror at her midnight blue dress Eddie went to open the door.

"Hey oh those are beautiful," Eddie greeted seeing the white lilies in Jamie's hand. Taking the bouquet she stopped for a kiss before putting the flowers in a vase.

When she finished Eddie returned, taking Jamie's arm eyes glowing at him. "You look beautiful," Jamie whispered. Arms linked Jamie escorted his girl to the car, driving a short distance to an Italian restaurant.

"The food is great here from what I hear," Jamie said, helping her out of the car to the restaurant.

As per Jamie's request the waiter brought them to a corner table with white wine already cooling. "This is incredible Jamie, are you sure.."

Before Eddie could finish Jamie hushed her smiling. The lights dimmed casting shadows dancing against the wall. A stream of rainfall fell behind a glass pane against the wall changing colors as it reached halfway. "Wow," Eddie looked at Jamie amazed.

"Well, you're special to me in case I hadn't told you. " Jamie poured their glasses with wine and placed the bottle back to cool.

"And you are to me. Not that I'm not grateful and enjoying this you don't have to spend all this money on me Jamie," Eddie placed her hands on the table to take his gently squeezing them.

"I know but don't worry about that. I'm sorry this hasn't happened sooner Eddie."

The waiter approached to hand them menus and took their orders. Alone again Jamie retook Eddie's hand. "So I have tour at midnight but tomorrow I am all yours okay, anything you want to do."

"I have never been to Central Park for ice skating," Eddie chewed on her lip thinking for a minute.

"Seriously never and you lived here all your life," Jamie laughed. "Okay we're going to Central Park tomorrow, renting skates and ice skating. " Jamie grinned as a plan started to formulate in his head. Jamie couldn't believe how lucky he was having her.

Giving a gentle squeeze of his hands Eddie met Jamie's eyes grinning thinking the same thing, how lucky she is. "If you want come over right after tour, you can take a nap before we leave, we can cuddle and you can rest."

"Sounds good, Eddie.. being in your arms was..it felt right. And I want us to stay together a long time okay," Jamie told her in almost a whisper. His eyes shined watching her nod back, she felt the same way.

"Yeah it did, I feel exactly the same way."

The waiter soon returned with their dinners interrupting the conversation briefly thanking him. Meeting eyes they exchanged a smile and dug in quietly focusing on the food in front of them. Eddie finished first sighing in satisfaction, giving Jamie a smile as he worked on the last bit of his.

After Jamie paid he escorted Eddie back to her apartment now having to prepare for tour. "I'll text you later okay," he smiled accepting the hug from Eddie.

"Be safe okay, and thanks for dinner." Eddie smiled m, pulling away slowly so he could leave and make roll call. While Jamie worked Eddie around her apartment keeping an ear out for her phone.

Just a little after eleven the petite officer sat on the couch with a cup of tea to watch the news, cell phone right beside her. Her eyes began dropping a little after half paying attention to what the reporter was saying.

Thoughts of Jamie filled her head, riding every day with him and now dating, how comfortable she felt around him. A lock tapped against the door lightly at first then harder when no response came.

Eddie's eyes flew open to scan her apartment thinking she dreamed the knocking but when it came again she knew someone was at her door. Sighing reluctant to leave her comfortable couch Eddie went to answer the door, surprised to find Barbs standing in the hallway.

"What are you doing here," Eddie asked surprised, the look on his face telling her he wasn't here for a social visit.

"We got called in a Detective out of the 5-4 was taken earlier today so they need everyone on deck to help," barbs explained quickly. He waited for Eddie to grab her shield and off duty following him out.

Barbs led her downstairs to his awaiting car getting in the front driver's seat sighing. "Who was it Barbs," Eddie asked quietly putting on her seatbelt.

"Danny Reagan."


	10. Chapter 10

Jamie handed his partner the drink she'd ordered an ice tea before sipping his water. Officer Lily Thompson, a rookie who just graduated from the academy. She was five foot eight with wavy brown hair and large piercing brown eyes. After just a few hours she seemed to learn quick but still wasn't Eddie.

"Thanks, so how am I doing," Lily asked nervously. She'd been scared assigned to the commissioner's son but Jamie turned out to be really cool.

"Honestly you pick up things really quickly and have really good instincts. I can see you doing well here," Jamie admitted setting his water aside. He looked at her sideways exchanging a smile.

"12 Sergeant to 12 Charlie.."

Narrowing his eyes in curiosity why Renzulli was directly calling them Jamie lifted his hand to the radio confirming. "12 Charlie go."

"Hey kid, I was just ordered to send a 10-2 out from 1pp with orders to return back here forthwith," Renzulli told him.

"On our way." Jamie's heart sped up pulling into traffic heading back to the 12th wondering why they were being asked to return. He easily maneuvered the late night traffic, making it back in fifteen minutes.

Jamie led Lily inside catching the sympathetic looks from coworkers as he headed to Renzulli's office and knocked gently. "Boss," he greeted, heart throbbing against his chest in anticipation. Renzulli nodded for him to step in sighing quietly at his old boot.

"Have a seat kid. Jamie, your brother Danny was taken earlier today. We don't know by who yet or why but Detective's are being called in to help find him. We're bringing in all resources to find him okay?"

Jamie only heard the first part of what his boss just said, stuck on Danny being taken. "Danny," Jamie mumbled eyes wide in shock. "Sarg I have to help, I can't loose him too.. I can't loose another brother."

"I know kid all the squads are on it and every precinct as we're needed. Jamie look at me, we'll find him and bring him back okay? " Renzullu studied his old boot feeling bad to deliver the news. The family already lost a son now Danny.

"Yea..yea..okay.." Jamie stood up dizzy having to sit back down before he fell. His big brother.. Had to find him. Feeling his boss' eyes watching him Jamie got up again wanting to call his father. He stumbled out of the office past his partner who heard from others what happened.

Lily stood up join her training officer's side seeing the shocked expression on his face. "The others just told me I'm really sorry about your brother."

"Thanks Lily, I really appreciate that." Jamie took a deep breath pulling out his cell dialing Frank's number. "Dad I just heard, what happened? "

"we're working on all the details son, I'll let you know when we hear something." Jamie heard the dial tone heaving a sigh in frustration receiving no more then he already knew which was nothing. "Damnit," Jamie mumbled swinging a kick at the wall.

Breathing in Lily took a step closer to place a hand on his shoulder. "You should sit down, want me to get you some coffee?"

Jamie nodded lost in his own thoughts allowing Lily to help him towards the pantry so he could get off his feet. Once he sat Lily quickly got a cup of coffee and brought it to the table sitting across from him. "I know it's going to sound stupid but how are you holding up?"

"I'm.. I lost a brother already on the job. I can't loose another.." Jamie shakily took the coffee mug bringing it up to take a sip.

"I'm sorry about that too and I'm sure your dad doesn't want to go through that pain again so he's probably doing all be can to find your brother quickly," she reached a hand over the table taking Jamie's for a gentle squeeze. Their eyes met offering each other smiles, Jamie grateful for his partner's support.

Taking a deep breath Jamie took another sip letting the liquid soothe him for the moment at least while Lily watched him.

They sat together in the small pantry across from each other quietly neither saying a word. Jamie's hand quit shaking allowing him to focus on the actual case. Lily stayed to offer support for her training officer protectively glaring at any cop who walked in and tried talking to him.

Renzulli came in and out checking on his friend with no updates to offer. Last he heard they located Danny's car by the water and Detective's were checking it out.

"Try to take a deep breath," Lily counselled. "Just feel that cool breath go in and the warm breath go out."

"What are you doing with me, some kind of meditation," Jamie asked. "Cause it's not working and it's getting me all wound up worse. This frilly crap...Where is Eddie? Eddie would not do this type of crazy stuff."

"Well, that's because Eddie is a guy and I'm a girl..."

"Eddie is a girl!" Jamie snapped. "She's a girl and she was my partner...I'm sorry, I'm just scared."

Lily smiled, "I know you are, just take a long deep, it does work trust me."

Jamie shut his eyes and focused the way Lily told him too, still the minute he felt better when he heard Eddie approach. "Did I interrupt something?" She stood hands on hips watching them with a raised eyebrow.

"Eddie," Jamie got to his feet enveloping her in a tight hug. In times like this he needed her..his Eddie. "You heard?"

"Yea I heard..im actually here to get you..Jamie we found a body.."


	11. Chapter 11

Jamie blinked at her curious what this had to do with him and Danny missing. "Okay but Danny is missing," Jamie said slowly not registering how the two were connected. It was when their eyes met did everything click. "No," he whispered.

"Cmon Jamie your dad is already on his way, he wants you there.." Eddie gently helped Jamie to his feet walking with him to the car so they could drive to the crime scene.

Police cars parked in every direction with their lights and sirens still on. ESU and crime scene members scattered gathering evidence, stopping only to glance the younger Reagan before continuing. Eddie walked beside him towards the middle where Frank knelt.

Jamie stopped right behind his father and sucked in a deep breath shocked. Tears filled his blue eyes recognizing Danny still in his father's arms. "Danny," Jamie croaked, shaking his head in disbelief. His knees wobbled weakly sending Jamie to the ground.

Sighing, Eddie knelt beside him not caring the commissioner was there and wrapped an arm around Jamie to comfort him. "No," Jamie snapped, fighting her until he finally gave up and leaned into her arms.

"Deep breaths," Eddie advised, holding him tightly to her body making sure he knew she was there while he sobbed. She looked up hearing footsteps approaching to a woman with black hair and a stunned expression.

"Danny." Baez stared at her partner having to swallow the lump in her throat. She knelt down opposite Frank to take Danny's hand breathing in unevenly with her eyes closed. Eddie offered a sympathetic nod more focused on Jamie.

They sat around the Detective until the ME arrived an hour later ready to take over. Eyes red, puffy and bloodshot Baez patted Danny's shoulder one more time. "Thanks for everything Danny," she whispered in a broken voice.

Jamie sat holding a hand on his brother's arm refusing to leave, his cheeks stained with dried tears. "Jamie it's time to go," Eddie said softly.

With her help Jamie got to his feet holding Eddie close. "Edit, do me a favor take good care of him," Frank requested quietly before joining Garret and Gornley. Nodding Eddie helped Jamie to the car taking him home.

When they arrived at his apartment Jamie went to the bedroom, sitting on the bed. He reached for an album containing childhood pictures of the three brothers to look through. His eyes stung from crying but he continued page by page remembering Danny and Joe. After the fourth page Jamie slammed the book closed and pushed it aside.

Eddie leaned against the doorway watching him sadly before going to sit down next to him. Looking over at her, Jamie lay against her shoulder allowing her to rub his back while he forced his eyes shut for the night.

The following morning while Eddie worked a few hours Jamie drove to Staten Island knowing Danny would want him to check on Linda and the boys. She opened the door, meeting his eyes and stepped forward to hug the younger man. "I'm sorry Lin, for there's anything I can do please let me know."

"Thanks Jamie, we're just shocked you know? Thank you." She led him inside to the living where Jack and Sean sat on the couch. Hearing their uncle's voice both boys jumped up to hug him.

Jamie embraced his nephews in a tight hug saying nothing for a minute. "Hey you both have my cell okay call me if you need anything, anytime you want." He followed the boys to the couch staying for several hours.

The day of the funeral three days later Jamie shakily buttoned his dress blue shirt taking a look at his reflection. In such a short amount his blue grey eyes faded to a dull blue as he prepared to say goodbye to another brother. Eddie came up on his right placing her hands on his shoulders with the gentlest squeeze. Nodding they held hands and headed out.

When they arrived at the church officers already crowded the outside from most of the precincts including Manhattan North and South, Vice, and the 2-1. Lieutenant Gornley stood outside shaking his head checked on by other officers. Baez stood away from the crowd with Carver both their eyes downcast. Even Danny's old partners Jackie and Demarcus showed to pay their respects.

The familiar figure of Jackie Curatola, one of Danny's longest reigning partners besides Baez stepped around a crowd to make herself known. "Jackie," Jamie mumbled numbly surprised to see her.

"I came to pay my respects, I'm so sorry Jamie.. "

"Thanks Jackie, this is Eddie my girlfriend we were partners for awhile. Jackie was Danny's partner a bit after I came on," Jamie managed to say before blinking again while the women nodded in greeting.

Jackie sighed, placing a hand on Jamie's arm,"I'm going to find your father and pass on condolences. Take care of yourself Jamie."

Through mass Jamie only half listened to the speeches lost in his own thoughts angry and upset. He didn't realize mass was over until Eddie tapped his shoulder bringing him back to the present. Egging up Jamie robotically followed his family to the cemetery.

Standing at the end beside Eddie, Jamie watched as they brought Danny over having to blink hard. His breath caught coming wavering as he breathed out and clenched his fists tightly. Eddie looked at him sideways watching with a frown as he walked away.

Finding a bench just outside Jamie sat down and remained there until his family walked back towards him angry at Danny for breaking a promise he made years ago.. Wordlessly hands shoved in his pockets Jamie allowed Eddie to drive back to Frank's house for her first Reagan dinner.

No one argued when Frank asked to say grace that night, giving him at least that. Heads bowed the older Reagan recited slower then usual the dinner prayer.

Before anyone could pass Frank scanned the table, clearing his throat for the family's attention. "I know we had a long day and everyone is tired but I have something to say then we can all eat."

No jokes were made this time about the commissioner's known speeches or lack of enjoyment in making them. All eyes fell on the large frame of Frank though his shoulders slumped today. His already glassy eyes twinkled as more tears came even before he started having prepared for this.

"I wanted you all to be the first who hears this. As of this Friday I am resigning as the police commissioner."


	12. Chapter 12

Eight faces turned towards Frank all sharing the same shocked expression. Even Eddie widened her eyes not expecting to hear those words come out of the commissioner's mouth. Erin gasped, quickly bringing her hands over her mouth while Jack and Sean exchanged worried looks.

"Are you absolutely sure this is something you want Francis? You're upset right now take some time and think this thorough," Henry advised softly seeing this as a quick decision

Frank looked across the table past the other family members at his father, a tired twinkle in his eyes. "I've been thinking this over since..I'm sure it's time pop and this just confirms it. The mayor is interviewing candidates."

The family went back to eating dinner except for Niki who pushed around her food. "Niki are you okay," Frank studied the quiet, sullen expression on his only granddaughter's face after the announcement, noticing how quiet she got.

Pushing around the food a bit more Niki looked up eyes swollen with tears and bloodshot. "I was going to tell everyone today at dinner but since Uncle Danny I didn't feel it was the appropriate time. I'm joining the academy."

For a second time that afternoon the usually chatty family fell silent at the second piece of surprising news. Niki had talked about becoming a cop but no one in the family thought she would actually pursue it. "Hey..well look at that.." Henry said the first thing that came to his mind.

Jamie looked sideways at Eddie placing his napkin on the table while mumbling a quick excuse under his breath before disappearing into the kitchen. Sighing Frank started to follow but Eddie was already on her feet. "I'll talk to him sir," she volunteered following her boyfriend.

Entering the kitchen Eddie noticed the back door open walking out into the back yard finding Jamie sitting under a tree. He continued staring down at the grass even as she approached joining him.

"Hey, talk to me Reagan," she whispered placing an arm around his shoulders.

"We just lost my brother Eddie, now Niki wants to join? Everything is happening to fast Eddie.." Jamie sighed unevenly.

Giving him a soft smile Eddie pulled Janie onto her shoulder rubbing his back. "Hey, I know it seems like a lot right now but your niece needs your support being the only uncle she has left. Take some time and talk it over but only in a few days once things settle down. " Slipping her arm around Eddie gave Jamie a tight hug.

"I will thanks Eddie," Jamie nodded laying against her thinking quietly. Heading Eddie's advice Jamie took a few days thinking over Niki's decision with everything else that happened then called her over while Eddie had your so they could talk privately.

"Thanks for coming over Niki" Jamie greeted, closing the door behind and led her to the living room couch where they sat facing each other.

Hands shoved into her jacket pocket Niki nodded quietly glancing her uncle now her only uncle. "I already know what your going to say Uncle Jamie and if that's why I'm here to discuss me from joining we might as well stop now."

"Did I ever tell you how I told the family I was joining the academy?" When Niki shook her head Jamie continued. "It was right after Uncle Joe died, I was working for a law firm and miserable. After Uncle Joe died I was devastated and wanted to honor my brother so I decided to join the academy. When I told the family they had a much different reaction.."

"Not to happy.," niki guessed half smiling.

Jamie too smiled remembering the looks on their faces, shocked and worry after losing one son and their youngest now wanting to go into the same line of work. "Uncle Danny outright refused to let me. In fact pops was the only one who had my back."

"What changed their minds?"

"They had no choice I already received an acceptance letter. Uncle Danny was so upset he became really hard on me for several years before easing up. He was hard because he didn't want to loose another brother. I understand how you feel and if you really want to do this I have your back," Jamie smiled.

Niki leaned forward hugging him grateful someone in the family supported her. "Do you think they'll ever stop being mad at my choice?"

"Eventually they're going to yea but for right now just focus on preparing for academy. How long before you start," Jamie wondered how much time they had to help her.

"I start next week," Niki smiled sheepishly knowing it was a last minute decision. "I'm really nervous Uncle Jamie.." She hated feeling like this as fear was not a trait known to the Reagan family.

Heaving a sigh Jamie sat back thinking quietly before nodding at her. "Okay which means you start training today. Start running to get your stamina up if you want I'll run with you. We could start doing push-ups too for strength training.." Jamie rattled off a list of exercises from when he trained.

"Uncle Jamie..thanks for having my back uncle Jamie." Niki brushed her hands across her jeans feeling slightly less nervous now that her uncle at least showed moral support for her decision and was willing to help. From just the short conversation they had Niki realized she had a long, hard road ahead.

Niki had no idea the easiest part was training with her uncle. Starting academy with the last name Reagan placed a target over Niki to prove herself. Every night for the first two months Niki and Jamie would talk over the phone with Jamie encouraging his niece to keep at it.

Determined to see his niece through this and prepare her for the road ahead Jamie kept his promise meeting up to help Niki with the physical requirements and weapon training the two areas she needed the most help in.

Time passed thanks to her uncle Niki received word she would be graduating academy and starting as a rookie officer.


	13. Chapter 13

Before the graduation Jamie stopped by Erin's apartment to see how Niki was doing on her big day. Erin greeted her little brother with a small smile closing the door behind. "She's in her room getting ready, Jamie we just lost our brother are you sure about this?"

"She really wants this Erin and worked hard for it. " Jamie sighed looking towards the hallway where Niki and Erin's bedroom was located. He didn't want to admit how scared he really was sending his only niece onto the mean streets.

Before Erin could respond with another worry Niki appeared wearing her dress blues smiling nervously. "Look at you Niki," Jamie smiled almost sadly at how his niece looked also bringing back memories of his graduation. "Are you ready?"

"I guess." The hesitation in Niki's voice made Jamie step forward to hug her. She smiled grateful nodding that she was ready.

Arriving at the graduation Niki joined her class for lineup while Erin and Jamie found their seats with the family. Jamie slapped hands with his nephews accepting hugs from both of them while Erin hugged Linda.

"Jamie.."

Eddie smiled at the family wearing her dress blues for the special ceremony. Her usually pinned blond hair flew freely down over her shoulders. "Eddie, thanks for coming," Jamie returned the smile as he leaned in to kiss her. Pulling apart they locked hands allowing Eddie to greet the others.

"Thanks for coming Eddie," Erin said smiling seeing her brother happier then he'd been in a long time.

I can't believe it's here," Jamie sighed. "I never thought..."

"I know, but she's had good training and she has he best example to follow in her uncle," Eddie reminded Jamie.

Jamie smiled at Eddie, she did have a way of calming him no one else had, not even Joe. As the familiar strains of New York, New York began to play, Jamie took Eddie's arm ushering her to her seat where they stood at attention watching the class of cadets containing Niki march in.

Frank took the podium and cleared his throat. He looked at the sea of blue and felt a pang of pride and a jaunt of fear. He wasn't just speaking to cadets or even to class containing a son, this class held his granddaughter, it was tough for him. "Let me begin by addressing the graduates…our new police officers. Today you graduate ready to face all of the challenges of modern law enforcement. You are disciplined, educated and physically fit. You have learned and demonstrated teamwork and a solid work ethic. The staff and instructors have prepared you, but the rest is up to you. Your career, and what you will become, is in your hands now… " Silently, Frank added, "And on my shoulders."

"I know you are anxious to complete this ceremony and get onto the streets, so I'll be somewhat brief. But as a police officer of over 30 years, and someone who has worked virtually all the ranks and assignments of law enforcement, please allow me to pass on to you a few thoughts and observations."

"I ask you to pursue your career with vigor and enthusiasm. Seek educational and training opportunities, read about the profession, stay in shape, and remain proficient with your firearm. Resist the temptation to become judgmental of others. It will become obvious to you that some people are where they are in life because they make poor decisions, but it will not help you or them to assess blame. Remember that your law enforcement mission will never be compromised because you treated someone with dignity and respect...""

The graduates threw their white gloves in the air turning to celebrate with each other. From the stage Frank watched Niki hug a male officer, raising his eyebrow at them.

After marching out the graduates and their families met outside Madison Square Garden. Jamie looked over crowds of people until he finally spotted Niki looking around. "Niki, over here," he called while waving a hand to guide her. Smiling, he waited until she got closer to hug his niece. "Congrats."

Niki beamed at him accepting a hug from her teary eyed mother joined shortly by Frank and Henry both smiling. "Congratulations sweetheart," Frank stepped forward hugging his only grand daughter. Grinning that the family business was continued Henry placed a hand on Niki's shoulders.

"Where's Linda and the boys," Erin looked through the crowd trying to locate her sister in law and nephews confused since they just saw them inside.

"Linda apologized but they couldn't stay. I think it brought back to many memories for her so they left. She promised to come on Sunday." Frank sighed hating the distance from his daughter in law though he understood why. Losing Danny was hard on all of them.

"Sir..Eddie..Harvard.."

Renzulli grinned standing to Henry's left seeing the family celebrating Niki's graduation. He wasn't surprised to see another Reagan on the list. Jamie laughed at the nickname given by his training officer on Jamie's first tour.

"Hey Sarg," Jamie laughed.

"I didn't mean to interrupt the celebration but I wanted to congratulate the graduate. Sergeant Renzulli, I trained your uncles Joe and Jamie."

Niki glanced at her uncle surprised to meet the officer who took Jamie under his wing as a new boot. "Nice to meet you. " Eddie and Jamie exchanged smiles catching the missing important piece in her sentence.

"I also wanted to welcome you to the 12th. You'll be starting next week and I believe you know your training Sergeant," Renzulli grinned enjoying the shocked look on his face. "Yea so get ready kid now you see what I went through. I'll see you next week Reagan, sir.." Laughing in amusement Renzulli continued through the crowd talking to other graduates.

Erin turned to her father crossing her arms tightly against her chest disapprovingly. "Did you know anything about this dad?"

"We have dinner reservations, we should go."


	14. Chapter 14

After taking Niki out for dinner as they did after each graduation the family parted going their separate ways. Jamie met Eddie at her apartment for some much needed time together. Eddie kept the door open for him waiting with beers on the living room table.

Settling on the couch in each other's arms with a beer in one hand Jamie kissed Eddie's head. "Thanks for coming today it meant a lot to all of us." His arm slowly brushed Eddie's back then down her arm as he smiled brightly.

"Of course I'd come Jamie it was a big day for you guys. I wouldn't have missed it," Eddie swung her beer up taking a long sip from her bottle. Eyes twinkling up Eddie let her hand rest on his stomach enjoying these moments with him. "I have to say Reagan you look even better in your dress blues."

Redness appeared on Jamie's smiling face at the compliment. "You don't look so bad yourself. I was thinking of taking you out next Saturday. I know you have off so don't make plans okay?"

"Okay.." Eddie raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously wondering what he was up to but didn't press it. Holding her almost finished beer Eddie rested her head against his shoulder sighing happily when he moved to play with her hair.

"You could stay tonight instead of going back home.."

Jamie brushed his lips against her head kissing her lightly at the offer. "Sounds like a good idea." He moved his arm around her waist running his fingers along her side. Her body radiated warmth against his as Eddie curled to fit into him abandoning her empty beer.

Eddie's eyes slowly closed tired and still adjusting to her new schedule. Feeling her body slowly relax Jamie scooped her against his chest carrying Eddie to the bedroom carefully laying down with her. "Get some rest," he whispered into her ear taking off his dress uniform, holding her tightly.

"Jamie.." Eddie whispered tiredly into his chest. Her breathing shallowed against his chest as Eddie fell into a light sleep. While Eddie slept Jamie rested his head against hers with his arms around the small of her back.

Smiling, watching her sleep trusting him. "Night Eddie," Jamie whispered closing his own eyes to rest.

Just as he started relaxing Eddie's cell pierced the quiet bedroom stirring both officers. Groaning Eddie shifted closer against Jamie not ready to move away from his warm, comfortable body. The Insistent ringing forced Eddie to reach back and answer her phone. "Janko."

Jamie watched her sigh before ending the call. "That was my partner, I have to go he found something for our case." Eddie picked her head up to lock eyes with him apologetically. "Sorry lambchop."

"It's okay I understand." Jamie leaned closer for a kiss trying to hide his disappointment that she had to leave. "Go solve your case babe."

Leaning up on her elbow Eddie pressed against him deepening the kiss before moving back. "I'll try and make it back before you leave for tour. " Jamie watched sadly as Eddie got up changing into her work clothes and quickly rushing out to meet her partner.

After tossing and turning all night Jamie woke up around five waiting to leave for work in hopes he would be able to see Eddie before work. While he waited Jamie washed up checking his phone seeing a text message from Eddie. Morning lambchop I'm so sorry but we have a lead so I can't leave. Stay safe today and I'll see you tonight.

Sighing Jamie text back you too disappointed he wasn't able to see her before tour. Dressing In his uniform Jamie headed back to his apartment for a quick shower changing into street clothes before heading to work.

"Hey kid," Renzulli greeted over the pot of coffee. "How's Eddie doing kid?"

The Jamie inhaled sharply pouring himself a cup of coffee needing the caffeine before answering. "She's fine Sarg."

Hearing the change in his old boot's voice Renzulli faced the younger officer. "Everything okay with you two? How's she liking being a Detective huh? Much different then patrol but she had a good training officer."

"Yea, she likes it.. I'm going to change Sarg I'll come find you." Coffee in hand Jamie started towards the locker room taking a minute to stare at his locker before changing. Slamming the locker shut Jamie looked at his reflection satisfied. Heaving a sigh he left the locker room going to find Sarg.

"So how are you really kid cause you don't look good. Is everything really okay with you and Eddie? I'm sure it's an adjustment," Renzulli started once they got inside the assigned patrol car.

"It is an adjustment Sarg, I miss her. She came to Niki's graduation but got called back into work so spending time together is hard," Jamie admitted, adding a frustrated sigh. He missed seeing Eddie every day like they used to.

Renzulli offered a sympathetic and knowing smile having years on the job while being married. "I know kid, sometimes it's harder at home but if you really love each other and I know that you do it'll work out okay kid?"

Across town Eddie sat across from her partner looking over paperwork from the case they've been working diligently on that took so much of her time and attention. "I still say that sumab itch knows more then he's leading on. I say we bring his ass in and question him and if he doesn't cooperate charge him?"

"Charge him with what hindering prosecution? That'll really make him talk, no we have to find a way to make him talk," Eddie shook her head tiredly blinking her eyes trying to refocus them.

"How?"

Eddie looked over the file in front of her sighing seeing a long day ahead of them.

After tour Jamie headed back to his apartment waiting for Eddie to text him when she got out of work. Around seven he settled in for a light meal and a beer keeping his phone on the table in case Eddie text. Flipping through channels trying to find something that would keep his attention Jamie settled on a baseball game.

Picking up his cell Jamie send Eddie a quick text wondering why she hasn't treat him with her tour ending an hour ago. Hey babe haven't heard from you, just wondering if everything is okay?

His phone vibrated a minute later with a return text from Eddie. Yea, getting nowhere with this case and exhausted so I'm going home to sleep. ❤

Reading the text Jamie threw his phone aside not answering.


	15. Chapter 15

On Niki's first day she arrived early, reporting to Renzulli's office first then changed and went to find her uncle. Jamie turned from the coffee machine pouring a cup for both of them smiling in greeting. "Hey you ready to roll?"

Niki accepted the cup following him out quietly starting to feel her turning stomach hit by nerves. She followed him into the car not saying a word until they arrived on location. "So we wait for a call?"

"Yea but still have to keep our eyes open for anything. Grandpa used to tell me to act like there's danger around every corner because one day there will be." Jamie glanced at her sideways nodding firmly.

"12Frank be advised you have a domestic on 83 and 2nd ave.." Jamie sighed confirming that were responding before pulling out towards the call lights and sirens blasting. Pulling in front of the store Jamie jumped out to meet two young men and a woman yelling at each other.

Niki climbed out approaching the three not waiting for her training officer to lead. "What seems to be the problem?" Jamie joined his niece hands up defensively to separate them. "We want to help you okay just talk to us, tell us what's going on.."

The two men turned their attention to the young female officer both raising an eyebrow at her. "Why don't you butt out before you get hurt. This doesn't concern either of you."

Eyes narrowed at them Niki took a step closer to them grabbing one of the perp's arms to spin him around. Using his five plus years of experience on the force Jamie quickly stepped between them before the perp could swing. "Back up officer. Hey man to man what's going on?"

The man checked Jamie's chest realizing he was the more experienced cop with the same last name as his partner. "We're having a disagreement officer that's all. This guy here started with my fiancé and when I told him to back up before I punch him..,"

"Okay first of all that's a threat so id stop talking right there. I need all of you to vacate the sidewalk now okay just let it go.." Jamie looked between them waiting until they retreated in different directions to face Niki.

"What Uncle Jamie, you saw the guy was ready to swing at me. "

Shaking his head Jamie stopped in front of his niece and now rookie narrowed eyed. "You step to the wrong person like that and we'll be going to your funeral okay? Im here to train you so follow my lead next time. And while we're on duty its Reagan."

"You can't always just challenge something, Nik," Jamie advised as they sat down to veggie wraps and unsweetened teas. "It's not like Sunday dinner out here when whatever you say mean or not doesn't matter. You have to control yourself and your mouth."

"Uncle Jamie," Nikki Sighed then. "Reagan, it's just that I don't think..."

"Exactly. You are in training, kiddo," Jamie said firmly. "Yours is not to think, to reason, to do anything but look and listen to the people that know more than you and yes, believe me, people know more than you."

"12-David, be advise, juvenile disturbance corner of 29th and Lexington, three on one, two of them are armed with bottle openers..."

Jamie stood up, "Let's go, remember look and listen..."

That would be the day.

Eddie opened the door smiling at Jamie until she saw the look on his face. "What happened lambchop are you okay?" Moving aside she closed the door and taking Jamie's hand led him to the couch. "Talk to me."

Sighing deeply tired and frustrated after training Niki, Jamie pulled Eddie onto his lap arms tightly around her to cradle her close. "I didn't think it was going to be this bad training her but she doesn't listen. I knew Niki was highly opinionated but…"

"She's a Reagan, is that really a shock? It's one thing to be opinionated but to be disrespectful and not follow orders is putting both of you in danger. Jamie I understand she's your family but I worry enough about you.." Eddie reached a hand to his cheek gently, seeing the anxiety in his eyes.

Eddie sat up in his arms worry twinkling her blue eyes having enough with him on the street without her having his back. "I know," Jamie sighed brushing her hair over her shoulder and leaned in for a kiss a silent promise he'll do whatever it takes to come back safely.

"Hey, I love you.."

Edie pulled back, her eyes dancing surprised to hear him say that. Her eyes moistened not a reaction she expected to have. "What'd you say?"

"I love you Eddie and I'll come back to you okay? " Jamie reached to cup her hands a serious tone in his voice.

"I know just surprised," Eddie leaned in for another kiss. "I love you too.." She lay over him not breaking the kiss.

They strewed across the couch covered by a blanket for warmth entangled in each other's arms. Jamie kissed Eddie's forehead running a hand along her arm then waist unable to stop smiling. Interlocking hands their fingers brushed resting while enjoying the short time together.

Eddie closed her eyes focusing on Jamie's slightly fast breathing with a smile. The smile changed when her cell phone rang on the table. "I swear he has the worst timing , yea what is it this better be important.. Okay I get it shoot me the address.."

Sighing Eddie glanced Jamie with apologetic eyes. "We found our perp held up not to far away so I have to go. Go lay in the bed and when I come home I'll wake you up." She kissed him locking eyes before getting up to dress in her dress clothes.

Jamie echoed the sigh frustrated the little time they had together was constantly interrupted. Tucking the blanket around him Jamie went into the bedroom sliding under the heavy blanket tiredly wishing Eddie was in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Eddie made good on her promise to wake Jamie when she got home. Slowly Eddie crawled into bed, straddled Jamie from behind, an began to kiss his neck. "I"m home, lambchop."

"Hey," Jamie sighed sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to six," Eddie whispered. "My feet hurt but we have a half hour."

Jamie sighed, "I'm sorry. Did you get your..." Jamie pulled back and turned pulling Eddie close . Eddie had a black eye, "Guess you got the perp huh?"

"Oh yeah, he's going down. What I need right now Jamie is you. Please..." Eddie nuzzled his neck curling her small frame into him.

"Eddie your eye..let me get some ice.." Jamie started throwing the covers back to retrieve an ice pack but Eddie grabbed his hand before he could. "Jamie I'm fine I need you..please it's been a long night just hold me." She leaned up pressing her lips against his firmly. Breathing deeply Jamie slipped his hands around her until they rested on her waist.

"Jamie, I love you.." Eddie breathed tracing a finger down his chest. He reached up to rub the area around her black eye worried about how it looked. "It's fine really."

Jamie bit his lip hating to see any scratch or bruise on his Eddie. "I love you too babe." Forcing a smile he kissed her softly cradling Eddie tightly wanting to protect her. Eddie rested her head against Jamie's chest listening to his rapid heartbeat.

"I can't believe it's been a year since we started dating. " Eddie smiled happy at where they were leaning on her elbow to hug him. "Imagine what will happen in the next year Jamie."

"Marriage? You really want that Eddie when we spend maybe an hour or two each day together and … I want to marry you Eddie don't get me wrong but I want us to spend more time together too," Jamie sighed, taken back by the fact she was bringing the subject up first.

Eddie sat up watching him with a sad expression on her face that he wasn't excited about marrying her. "I know Jamie and it's just a exulting but we'll work it out. I really want to be with you. You're my best friend and I can't see myself with anyone else."

Sighing Jamie opened his mouth to add more cut off by his cell phone. Reaching behind he grabbed the annoying object picking up. "Reagan, hey Sarg..okay no problem." Giving a shake of his head Jamie ended the call turning to Eddie. "Sarg needs me to come in, I have to go."

"We're not finished with this Reagan, talk more tonight.."

Kissing her to promise they would Jamie threw the covers off putting on what he had the night before. "I love you Eddie don't doubt that okay because I really do." Grabbing his badge Jamie rushed to work leaving Eddie alone.

Returning a little after eight due to a late collar that required time to fill out paperwork. Slipping in quietly Jamie found the apartment dark except for one light in the empty living room. Letting his bag slip to the floor Jamie walked to the bedroom finding Eddie already in bed.

"Hey babe, I'm home." Jamie crossed the room taking a seat beside her smiling. His smile faded when Eddie turned her back to him wordlessly.

"Eddie, please can we talk? I don't want you mad at me.."

Eddie remained on her side staring at the wall not answering him. She breathed in deeply not afraid to show that she was awake and just ignoring him still hurt he was t excited about marrying her.

Sighing Jamie stood changing into his nightwear and slipped into bed moving closer to her. Although Eddie didn't move away she also didn't say a word to him. "Eddie, talk to me. We're best friends who talk about everything."

"I love you.."

He leaned in nuzzling her neck while holding her against him tightly. "I know your mad but let's talk like we always do. We never go to bed angry remember?"

"I'm not angry at you Jamie I'm disappointed that you didn't want to marry me because of our schedules. I want to be with you Jamie even if it is only an hour each day because you make me feel better. I was just…" Eddie sighed "disappointed."

"Look at me Eddie..I love you more then anything and I never said that I didn't want to marry you. Just I miss seeing you it's an adjustment not seeing you every day. Believe it or not I miss your jokes."

Eddie smiled at that, locking eyes with him giving a I knew it look. "I feel the same way but coming back to you, knowing we have each other's back.."

"And I always will. I guess we should take advantage of the little time we have together until your schedule changes which hopefully is soon. Maybe I'll ask the commissioner put in a plea," Jamie smirked.

"Good luck with that..about Sunday.."

"Don't worry about Sunday okay? Tomorrow is Saturday and we're going out together, spend some much needed time as a couple. " Eddie smiled quietly nodding excited to finally have time with him.

Curling into a fetal position against Jamie's chest Eddie nuzzled into his neck breathing out softly. Smiling Jamie held her, placing a kiss on her cheek before laying his head next to hers. "I love you."

"Love you too.."

Closing his eyes Jamie hoped their schedules would even out so they could start a life together.


	17. Chapter 17

Jamie woke up early and hurried down to the deli to pick up bagels with cream cheese and lox, a true New York breakfast. He just came back in when Eddie woke up and padded out of the bedroom. "You got breakfast..." She smiled and reached for the mug of coffee Jamie was handing her. Eddie took a sip then smiled when Jamie pulled her close and started to dance her around the kitchen. "So today we can go to the botanical gardens and go for dim sum in Chinatown or we can run a hot bath, order Chinese, and be together all day."

Eddie laughed, "Can't we be together most of the day take a hot shower, then go for dim sum?"

Jamie laughed, "You know, I knew somehow you'd find a common ground. We can do anything you want but..." Jamie reached for her phone and took his own as well. "No phones...no interruptions, just us."

Eddie tipped her head back and took Jamie's kiss, "Just us sounds good." Holding hands they set the phones away and settled at the kitchen island to finish breakfast. After cleaning up they put on a Netflix movie and cuddled under the blanket.

Their attention turned to the movie playing for only a minute before going right back to each other. "Hmm this is nice," Eddie smiled looking up to meet his eyes. Their lips caught sharing a slow kiss while Jamie ran a hand down her side pulling her against him smiling.

"Jamie," Eddie accepted the kiss unable to hold back a laugh at his twinkling innocent blue eyes as he leaned back. "I'm so glad we got to do this today, I've missed you." Smiling she rubbed a hand across his chest stopping to feel his heart beating knowing it was for her.

"Missed you too Eddie." Jamie brushed a piece of blond hair behind her hair and trailed his hand down until it hooked around her waist. He leaned over letting their lips meet again as he held her showing how much he loved her.

Hours flew by as the couple reconnected their relationship that had been in desperate need of time together. Jamie held Eddie's curved body against him rubbing his hands up and down her back while she rested. Everything else set aside she was his focus now. Leaning his head down to kiss her forehead softly he smiled inhaling the vanilla conditioner she uses.

Waiting until she was asleep Jamie called for two dishes from a local Italian restaurant Eddie loved.

A knock pounded the apartment door a half hour later forcing Jamie to throw on his old gym clothes retrieving the food. When he came back Eddie sat up eyes twinkling seeing him walking in with food. "Oh good I'm starving," she announced as he got back into bed with her.

"Cant imagine why," Jamie teased unpacking the sandwiches with a smirk.

"Me either," she smirked sharing the tray Jamie picked up from his side of the bed so they could eat. "This is delicious, thanks."

After all he time he's known her Jamie was still shocked at how big an appetite she had for such a tiny woman. Picking up his own sandwich Jamie ate slowly discarding their trash allowing for more cuddle time.

"Still want dim sum later? I know a great place not far from here that you'd really like," Jamie spoke softly smiling when she laid back on his chest.

"Sure sounds good," Eddie quickly agreed in the mood for dim sum. She rubbed a finger over his chest wishing time would slow down so they could be together longer. Tomorrow was Sunday, they'd be going to Frank's for dinner after church. Hopefully her partner won't call after that so they could have Sunday night.

The couple remained in bed with Netflix playing as background noise as their attention was on each other. Around six they showered, changing for dinner Jamie in tan work pants and a white dress shirt while Eddie picked a dark purple dress that curved in hugging her waist.

"Wow you look amazing," Jamie smiled extending an arm out for her to hold onto him walking out together.

The restaurant was only a block allowing them enjoy the cool evening air. Holding the door open for her Jamie smiled following her in doing the same with her chair. When the waiter approached he ordered two glasses of wine to go with their dinner smiling at Eddie.

He reached across the table cupping her hands with his enjoying the time with her. "We should come here once a week like a date night. Just us no interruptions, no phone calls."

"Yea, we should." Eddie gave the waitress a smile when she returned with their wine and vegetables for appetizers. Taking apart her chopsticks Eddie started to eat forgetting how good the food was there.

They finished dinner and wine ordering fried ice cream to share. When they finished Eddie reached around for her purse to offer half for the bill but Jamie insisted it was on him. He paid adding a nice tip thanking the waitress on their way out.

Eddie slipped her arm through his shivering as they started walking. "You cold Eddie?" Jamie slipped off his jacket wrapping it around her, leaving his arm around her.

"Thanks, I can't believe how cold it got " Eddie smiled feeling warmer wrapped in Jamie's oversized coat as he held her tight. Smiling Jamie kissed her cheek taking their time heading back to the apartment.

Changing back to settle for a night of more movies and cuddles. Jamie kissed her softly letting his hands caress her cheek while a movie played in the background.

"Anyone home?" His greeting prompted Jack and Sean to run out tackling Jamie's legs. "Hey guys," Jamie hugged his nephews tightly followed by Linda quieter. Standing straight the two embraced not saying a word at first. "Glad you came Lin."

Linda smiled at her brother in law grateful for his support. Placing her hands on the boys shoulders Lin guided them inside the living room where Erin waited to greet the couple. "Hey Jamie, Eddie."

While the women caught up Jamie slipped into the kitchen to put the cake away. "Hey Jamie," Henry and Frank chorused, looking up from finishing dinner. ."how are you doing son," Frank added softly studying his boy intently knowing Jamie held back on his emotion.

"I'm fine dad, but can I talk to you in the yard?"

Glancing his father Frank followed letting the door close behind them for a private conversation. Shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans Frank took a minute to note Jamie's posture, his constant shifting. "What's wrong Jamie?"

"I need a favor from you dad but don't tell the family just yet…"


	18. Chapter 18

Henry called everyone to the table as he set the last dish down. Jack and Jean walked in followed by Linda keeping a close eye on her boys. As everyone trickled in Henry brought wine to the table smiling curiously at Jamie and Frank walking by. Jamie sat beside his Eddie across from his nephew's with Niki beside Eddie.

Before his father could ask for volunteers to say prayer Jamie cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "I'd like to say grace if that's ok with everyone." Folding his hands I the table Jamie bowed his head.

"Lord I want to thank you for blessing us with each other, three generations who support each other no matter what. Let us always remember and be grateful to have this home and each other. Thank you for each other and for my Eddie. Bless us o Lord for these gifts we are about to receive from your bounty through Christ our Lord Amen.."

Frank crossed himself smiling at his son for the beautiful blessing. "That was a nice blessing Jamie."

Lifting the bread platter Jamie placed apiece on Eddie's dish, taking one for himself before passing it. "It sure was, is there anything you'd like to talk about Jamie?"

"No pops just glad to be here having dinner with everyone but more importantly just knowing that we have each other's backs. And I'm especially grateful to have Eddie at family dinner," Jamie gave a sideways look to his girlfriend. Grumbling under his breath Henry looked at Frank for a clue to what was going on.

Dinner passed with light conversations different without Danny there to argue with Erin or tease Jamie and Eddie. Sighing Erin cleared while Jamie prepared deserts. He took the cake he'd bought earlier ignoring the nervous turning in his stomach.

"Are you ready son," Frank questioned softly busying himself making coffee until Erin went back to the dinning room making sure they didn't leave any leftovers behind. "I think so.." Jamie sighed quietly.

Patting his boy's shoulder Frank brought the coffee out followed by Jamie. Holding the cake with two shaky hands Jamie set it in front of Eddie. "One year ago today Eddie and I became a different kind of partner. She has been my best friend, my sanity and the love of my life. Happy Anniversary babe.."

Flashing her wide smile at him head tilted up to meet his lips Eddie returned the kiss softly. Beaming she watched Jamie pull open the top revealing a blue frosting covering the chocolate fudge, Eddie's favorite. On the frosting written in white read two words.. Marry me."

Eddie widened her eyes spotting the writing right away gasping in shock. She didn't expect this after their conversation. "Jamie.." She couldn't hold back a laugh, tears flooding her bright blue eyes.

Cupping her hand in his Jamie took a knee next to her chair. "Eddie you've been the greatest treasure in my life. You're my best friend and have had my back no matter what. I want to spend the rest of our lives together."

Both Erin and Niki teared up witnessing the proposal, Linda openly sobbing happy to see the happy moment while at the same missing her Danny. She knew he, Joe, their mother and grandmother were all looking down at this moment just as happy.

"Oh.." Eddie pushed her chair back quickly moving past Jamie towards the bathroom feeling her stomach turning. Stunned at her reaction Jamie turned to give his father a confused look unsure what he should do.

Laughing gently Frank stood reassuring his youngest with a smile. "I'll check on her son she might need a father to speak with." Shuffling out of the quiet room Frank walked the hallway stopping outside the bathroom door and knocked gently. "Eddie, are you all right?"

The lock clicked from inside allowing Frank inside. Opening the door Frank spotted Eddie sitting on the bowl. She looked up eyes watering as he walked in smiling. "I'm okay just surprised that's all."

"If you need to talk I'm here…"

Eddie appreciated the thought shaking her head at him feeling better. She smiled for reassurance leading him back into the dinning room where everyone sat waiting for them to return. "Hey, you okay," Jamie immediately stood seeing her walk in.

"Yea sorry I was just surprised.." Eddie's voice cracked again emotional at his request.

"Yes.." Eddie finally answered through sobs of her own. Grinning with his own tears Jamie slipped his mother's ring on her thin finger and placed a kiss softly into her lips.

Henry disappeared to retrieve more wine so they could celebrate the good news. Linda and Erin rushed to hug their new sister in law congratulating her right after Jamie slipped the ring on her finger.

After dinner Jamie drove them back to his apartment crawling into bed with Eddie immediately sliding into Jamie's arms. Smiling Jamie rubbed his hands over her fingers playing with the ring happily. "Love you Eddie."

"I know. I can't believe you did this," she playfully admonished smirking at him. "When did you decide to ask?"

"Awhile I had it all planned," Jamie smiled back, brushing her arm. He watched as she lay on him closing her eyes to just lay together. Leaving a kiss on top of her head Jamie closed his own eyes falling asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

A few days later Eddie scheduled a call to her father while Jamie headed off the cemetery. He wouldn't feel right if he didn't have this private moment with his mother and two brothers. Jamie approached the headstones and stood, first offering a prayer. "Well, I supposed you know this but I asked Eddie to get married and she said yes...I'm so sorry you two can't be here. She is something else," Jamie smiled. "She is so special, so smart..."

Jamie sighed, "It's gonna be a small wedding. Her Mom is with you two up in Heaven and her father...I hope he's happy for us. I don't want her to be upset...wish you were here.."

Jamie wasn't quite finished with his chat when he phone went off.. Sighing he dished the annoying object from his pocket hoping it wasn't Sergeant asking him to come in. "Reagan," he answered Eddie.

"Hey, what happened babe," Jamie asked a worried expression on his face.

"I got off the phone with dad when I got this pain in my stomach and I got sick." Eddie breathed in deep through another bout of pressure.

"I'm on my way babe." Jamie ended the call worrying, glad the cemetery was t far from his apartment .

Once he back home Jamie rushed inside searching for Eddie. He found her curled up in bed with a garbage can on the side in case she got sick again. Slipping in on his side Jamie smiled pulling her against him. "How are you feeling babe?"

"Still nauseous just got sick again. " Eddie settled against him using his chest as a pillow. Sighing Jamie hugged her tight trying to rub her back gently. "Think it's my time I think it should have come." Frowning Eddie took her phone out flipping to the calendar surprised not to see an alert. She went back a few weeks seeing a date circled from the month previous thinking back..

"It's..Jamie I should have gotten it.." Eddie picked her head up to meet his eyes quickly wondering if it was really the reason she thought. Seeing the worried look on Jamie's face confirmed her

Jamie stared down at her absently stroking her arm deep in thought. "Eddie I think we need to find out for sure.." He glanced her over watching her calculate silently widening her eyes when she finished. "Jamie what will your family.."

He interrupted her with a kiss breaking the sentence. "Don't worry about that okay? Call the doctor and make an appointment. I'm going to run to the pharmacy okay." Leaving her with one final kiss Jamie hoisted himself up grabbing his badge, off duty piece and wallet. Sighing Eddie picked up her phone calling to schedule an appointment.

When Jamie returned he found Eddie curled in bed waiting. "Hey babe come here," Jamie went around to her side helping Eddie out of bed using one hand to take a box out of the bag he'd brought. "What did the doctor say?"

"He can't see me until Thursday.."

Jamie sighed. "Okay do you want to try this at least give us an idea? I'm right here with you." Eddie took the box disappearing into the bathroom for a few minutes leaving Jamie pacing outside giving her space. Finally the bathroom door opened letting him in.

Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie and kissed her letting his hands slip into hers. Both sat quietly, their heart beats matching a quickened rhythm as they waited anxiously. Minutes later Eddie stiffened watching a plus appear. "Jamie."

The usually calm Jamie leaned over to see widening his eyes at the result. Tears flooded his eyes pulling Eddie against him tightly to kiss her. Eddie leaned into him shocked at the news, her hands rubbing over her stomach. "I love you Eddie. I love you so much."

Eddie couldn't help but laugh as the shock wore off allowing her to absorb the news. "We're going to be parents.. Should we tell your family?"

"No not yet wait until after we see the doctor. We're going to have a family Eddie.." Jamie lifted her into his chest bride style carrying her back into the bedroom. Slowly setting Eddie down on the bed Jamie knelt over settled in to lay facing each other to celebrate the news.

Over the next few days both Jamie and Eddie stayed busy each working extra tours to take off on Thursday for the doctor. While waiting to be called they held hands quietly until a nurse called them in. Bringing them into an empty room the nurse left so Eddie could change checking her temperature, blood pressure and weight before the doctor came in.

"Hi Eddie nice to see you again, how is your father doing?" The doctor a grinning man in his early forties greeted his young patient taking note she came with someone.

"You too this is my fiancé Jamie Reagan. he's doing well only has a few more years before he's released. We're both looking forward to his getting out. How is Gina and the kids?"

The men exchanged a firm handshake greeted while doctor Perry You answered Eddie. "They're great thanks. Gina is teaching kids still just moved up to fifth grade and the kids are getting to big. How about you what can I do for you?"

"I've been feeling sick with stomach pains so we took a test and it came out positive. We just want to know for sure," Eddie explained. Dr You nodded guiding Eddie to lay down awhile he rubbed jelly over her stomach. He placed the instrument over turning to study the screen.

"Well you were right to come there it is, congratulations." Eddie studied the screen breathing sharply in amazement when she finally captured the image. "Oh," she sighed happily looking up at Jamie who also had tears in his eyes.

Dr You insisted on scheduling future appointments for Eddie to come back and see him so he could follow through. Leaving hand in hand Eddie and Jamie exchanged the same smiles, going out to lunch celebrating their big news.

Jamie insisted they waited to tell his family but Eddie was so excited she scheduled another phone call to Armin letting him know the great news.

That night they lay up making plans to move into a bigger house somewhere in Bay Ridge so they could be close to the family. Jamie smiled holding Eddie tight thinking how his family is going to react.


	20. Chapter 20

Jamie and Eddie both took extra tours Friday and Saturday while they could, preparing for Sunday dinner. Saturday night he prepared for Sunday getting desert on his way back to the apartment. He smiled at the bags he'd prepared excited to reveal the big news.

Eddie came home after Jamie already fell asleep, changing and crawling into his arms stirring him awake. "Hey babe how was your? What time is it," Jamie croaked turning over to hug her.

"Tour was good busy but we got a conviction. It's one in the morning babe.." Eddie smirked as he he wrapped his arms around her placing a kiss while she settled in with him for the night.

Having church early forced the tired couple to wake up before they were ready having to eat a quick breakfast. Just before they were ready to go Eddie ran back into the bathroom getting sick making them miss mass as Jamie tended to his fiance.

By the time they arrived the only one there was Henry and Erin preparing dinner. "What happened to you two," Henry raised an eyebrow at his grandson who never missed a mass unless he had tour.

"I'll explain later, hey Erin Wheres Niki.." Jamie smiled arm wrapped around Eddie changing the conversation waiting on everyone else.

"She's coming with Linda.."

Jack and Sean barreled into the kitchen tackling their uncle's legs. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Jamie leaned down hugging both nephews tight while Linda came in behind followed by Frank watching with a sigh. Niki hung back hands shoved in her jacket pockets seeing Eddie.

Pulling back Jamie smiled at his sister in law reaching his arms out to hug her too. "Hey Lin, how are you doing?"

Linda shrugged her shoulders, "I'm doing ya know.. Hey Eddie."

"Hey son, missed you at mass today.." Frank greeted with a soft smile studying his youngest knowing Jamie couldn't hide his guilt. Sure enough Jamie laughed with a guilty twinkle in his eyes.

"I'll explain later," Jamie said offering to set the table. Frank smirked at his boy amused looking to Eddie who only smiled back.

Jack and Sean followed him carrying the plates and glasses placing one of each on every spot. "How you two doing huh guys," Jamie asked looking up from placing a napkin down in front of his grandfather's spot.

Neither boy gave a response forcing Jamie to walk closer pulling a chair out to talk. "Hey come here talk to me. I can't imagine how hard it is but if you ever need to talk I'm only a phone call away okay?"

"Every morning he would make us pancakes before we left for school. After work he'd talk to us about school.." Jack met his uncle's eyes sighing. "We're proud of him you know.."

Jamie nodded completely understanding. "I know I miss him too and it's okay to be sad about it all right. If you ever need your mom has my number." Jamie pulled them closer feeling another hug was warranted.

As they finished setting the table Jamie told old stories from when they were kids tweaking the boys interest. Erin walked in setting the last dish down smiling overheating the story Jamie was telling. "I remember that I'm surprised you do, you were only four when it happened."

"I heard everything sis.." Jamie grinned, pulling the chair out for Eddie as everyone settled in for dinner.

Prayer was said followed by more stories this time from Frank. "Your dad, uncle Jamie and uncle Joe used to play cops around the house. The bottom step was jail and that's usually where we'd find your uncle Jamie until Aunt Erin bailed him out."

"So you always knew you'd be a lawyer and Uncle Jamie, uncle Joe and dad cops," Jack asked curiously.

Erin smiled, "always."

"I remember first meeting your mom too. Your father brought her home after school one day and Jamie and Joe were playing some game. They were so excited to see their older brother Jamie skidded down the last two steps," Frank smiled at Jamie.

"I remember that. Danny picked Jamie right up to comfort him and check for scratches. I was amazed at how good he was with his little brother." Linda recalled smiling sadly missing her Danny.

The conversation continued throughout dinner recalling different memories getting laughs from everyone. After dinner Linda and Eddie cleared while Jamie got ready to make the big announcement.

With everyone back at the table Jamie cleared his throat. "So dad and pop was asking me why we missed church this morning. Well I wanted to give these to everyone and they'll explain. " Jamie handed a small box with their names written on top in gold to everyone.

Curiously the family opened their box at the same time finding a small gold peanut inside with more gold written on the inside reading guess what, our little peanut is arriving in December 2016.

Frank looked up first having to clear his throat suddenly filled with emotion. "Really?" Jack and Sean exchanged curious looks turning to their uncle. Henry too looked up after opening his.. Erin and Linda both bursting into tears.

"Really Eddie and I are going to become parents.."

Frank pushed his chair back batting the tears from his eyes while hugging his daughter in law and son. "Congratulations to both of you.." Henry came up from behind waiting for his turn to hug them. Right behind Erin and Linda offered their own congratulations with Jack, Sean and lastly Niki.

Jamie set aside the bag holding an extra box he would hand deliver later on to three people who couldn't be there with them.

After dinner Jamie stopped at the cemetery to drop off the extra box he'd bought leading Eddie in front of his mother, Joe and Danny's stones inhaling unevenly. "We came to show you the good news.. Eddie and I are going to be parents can you believe it? Wish you could be here for this.."

Eddie smiled leaning into him accepting the hug


	21. Chapter 21

The following months proved busy for Eddie and Jamie both working extra hours to save up money for their new life. Eddie left before Jamie got up and arriving home long after Jamie fell asleep sometimes working overnight. After her third month Eddie's stomach began to show round under her shirt forcing her to sit behind a desk

After arriving at work early for a morning shift Jamie hung out in the small precinct kitchen pouring coffee for himself. While he sipped the smooth liquid Jamie pulled his cell out sending Eddie a text. Hey babe just wanted to see how your feeling and say that I love you.

"Officer Reagan?"

Jamie turned narrowed eyes finding two guys in black suits standing behind him holding up gold shields identifying themselves as being on the job. "Special Agents Earl and Quin come with us please."

"What is this about I'm about to head on tour," Jamie eyed them pocketing his phone.

"We already spoke to your CO and cleared you to speak with us. If you feel more comfortable we can get Sergeant Renzulli." Jamie studied them for a minute letting his instinct take over and allow them to talk.

Leading the young officer into an empty office Quin shut the door, nodding at his partner. "We are part of a special unit and are looking for talented officers to help us as part of a community effort working with juveniles. "

Jamie's eyes sparked relieved they were offering him an advancement opportunity. "You would need to pass a test and several other credentials but we've been reading your file and speaking with other coworkers you seem to be the perfect candidate," Earl nodded explaining their reason for being there.

"You can take until tomorrow to think it over and let us know." Quin handed Jamie a card with their phone number to call them back hoping he took the offer. "Not to push but we can really see you doing well with us."

The two agents turned walking out of allowing Jamie to start tour. Looking down at the card in his hand Jamie blinked in disbelief going out to find Renzulli not surprised when they ran into each other just outside the office. "Hey kid you ready to go?"

"Yea Sarg." Hat in hand Jamie pocketed the card following his boss out to their assigned squad car.

"So I know the special agents were here to offer you a position, are you going to take it," Renzulli stopped just in front of the car turning to look back at his old boot. Seeing Jamie hesitate Renzulli smiled. "Look kid, you have talent that I haven't seen in a long time. This is a great opportunity for you and I think you should take it." Thoughtfully Jamie followed his boss inside the car, taking out the card to look it over again.

Tour ended uneventfully sending Jamie back to an empty apartment. He grabbed a beer from the fridge sat on the couch and turned on the tv hoping it would entertain him. Eddie wouldn't be home until 1 and although he wanted to wait for her his eyes already began to close. Raising the beer bottle Jamie took a long swig his mind wandering to the offer seriously considering it.

Jamie somehow managed to finish his beer before his eyes grew to heavy, setting it aside on the table. Giving a long yawn he retreated to the bedroom slipping underneath the warm blankets wishing Eddie was by his side. Heaving a sigh Jamie picked his phone up typing a message to her before he fell asleep. Just got home and about to crash but just wanted to say I love you.

Setting the phone aside on vibrate to hear it when she text back Jamie rested his head against the pillow sighing. His eyes closed before anymore thoughts of the offer or Eddie could fill his head.

Waking up the following morning Jamie turned, frowning in disappointmen at seeing the empty spot beside him. Giving his tired muscles a stretch he picked up the cell from his bedside table checking for messages seeing none. Trying to ignore his racing heart worried after not hearing from Eddie, Jamie sent another text. Hey babe haven't heard from you just want to make sure your okay call me when you can.

With the phone pressed tightly against his palm Jamie entered the kitchen making himself a pot of coffee. While he waited his eyes stared at the phone prompting it to ring from Eddie calling him back. The last drops of water slowly dropped allowing Jamie to pour the black liquid turning back to his phone pleadingly.

Just as he lifted the cup his cell vibrated quickly stopping when he snatched it off the counter. "Hello," he answered quickly.

"Hey lambchop, sorry I didn't call back last night we had a lead on a case and I couldn't leave until my partner returned. By the time he did it was late so I crashed here. I'm on my home to shower and sleep a little before your tonight will you be home?" The sound of Eddie's voice brought a welcome relief to Jamie.

"Yeah I'll be here babe, love you." Pressing end Jamie went back to drinking his coffee looking forward to seeing his Eddie.

By the time Eddie arrived home Jamie finished his coffee, washing the cup and just finished showering. Hearing the door he slipped a Harvard maroon tshirt on going to meet his fiancé. Entering the kitchen Jamie paused spotting the tired look on her face. "Hey babe, you feeling okay?"

"Yea just tired and sick." Eddie leaned up to greet him with a kiss smiling when he rubbed a hand over her stomach. "Just want to take a nice hot shower and sleep for about four days."

Jamie smiled too, wrapping an arm around her waist watching her with a worried expression. "Go take your shower then we can lay in bed so you can sleep. " Smiling tiredly Eddie is appeared into the bathroom taking her time so the hot water soothed her.

Stepping out of the bathroom into their bedroom Eddie found Jamie sitting on the bed waiting for her to finish. His eyes twinkled watching her walk over tiredly slipping into bed and Jamie's arms. "Eddie I know you want to work babe but I'm afraid your pushing yourself to far,"Jamie brushed a hand over her stomach where their baby was.

"I know but I want to work while we can. We can't get by on one paycheck and with the wedding and our new addition.." Eddie lay her head on his chest eyes closing immediately. "It's only for now."

"I know but I worry about both of you and would like to see you more. " Jamie sighed, "Eddie I got a job offer with some special agents.."

Jamie paused looking down finding Eddie fast asleep in his arms. Sighing Jamie cradled her leaving his hands to massage her stomach enjoying her at least being there.


	22. Chapter 22

The two cuddled with Jamie holding Eddie until she woke four hours later slowly. Lifting her head feeling much better Eddie stopped to meet Jamie's eyes soft watching her. "Hey, did you sleep well?"

"Yea actually really needed that. " Even though she wasn't tired anymore Eddie placed her head on Jamie's chest just to cuddle a little more before she headed back to work. She placed a hand over his so they rubbed her bump together.

Eddie slept for two hours in Jamie's arms before waking up to have to run to the the restroom. "Come back to bed," Jamie whispered. "Come back, lie down..."

Eddie sighed and shut her eyes giving in again tired from the long hours and carrying extra weight.

"Eddie, can we talk? I uh was offered a job promotion by some special agents. It's a higher salary and better hours which will come in handy when our newest addition comes." Smiling Jamie rubbed her stomach excited every time he said that. "But I wanted to talk with you first."

Eddie lifted her head up to meet his eyes keeping her hand over his to continue running. "That sounds great Jamie. I say go for it." Jamie leaned down placing a kiss on her head keeping his arm around her waist.

Jamie put his arms back around Eddie, "It's gonna be better working with the bureau. I will make more money, you can rest and be pregnant."

Just before one Eddie sighed looking back at him to say goodbye before she left. "I have to get back lambchop. " sighing sadly Jamie moved his arm from around her so she could go. "I know I'd rather be here with you but I have to go in." Eddie leaned up meeting his lips to say goodbye. "I love you Jamie," she whispered.

"Love you too."

Sighing Jamie reached for his phone calling the special agent's number. "This is Jamison Reagan id like to accept your offer."

More than anything Jamie hated that Eddie worried about money. He wanted her to be able to stay home if she chose, be safe, and keep their child healthy. The fatigue he was seeing disturbed him.

Somehow they made it through the next month, finally it was Jamie's first day. Eddie had pressed his grey suit and bought him a new tie. "You look so handsome," Eddie smiled putting her had on his shoulder. "Here's your lunch, be careful, call me later."

Jamie leaned over and kissed Eddie and her belly goodbye. His travel into the city took forty five minutes to the Bureau. After passing through screening Jamie took the elevator upstairs, getting off on the tenth floor. "Ah Jamison Reagan welcome to the bureau, let's get you right to work."

As he followed the superior Jamie searched his new job environment finding it different already. Other agents sat at their desks only interacting with each other's partner working hard on cases.

"This is your partner Special Agent Tim he's been with us for fifteen years. Good luck kid." Jamie nodded turning to examine his new partner finding Tim doing the same. "So your Reagan, relation to the commissioner," Tim questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yea he's my father actually."

Tim nodded quietly leading the youngest Reagan to their desks a few feet away. "I have ten open cases right now which makes it hard to actually interact with the teens. Since its your first day I'll give you every case file to read it over and catch up." Shifting a large pile of case files onto Jamie's desk Tim gave a grin.

Jamie got right to work easily navigating the files quickly while Tim worked on his part. "So kid you got a family besides the Reagans?" He looked up taking a break wanting to learn more about his new partner and youngest Reagan.

"Yea I have a fiancé whose five months pregnant with our first child," Jamie beamed putting down the fourth case file he'd been given.

"Nice I remember how that is. I have a wife and two girls so we have a lot to talk about. It'll be different at first but the most amazing feeling when you first hold that little kid in your arms," Tim smiled. He sighed catching their boss walking in behind turning to return to work.

"What's going on here Tims, you taking in new kids again?" Jamie turned to locate the voice belonging to a stocky man standing right behind him. The man grinned cockily looking down at the new face. "Agent Vaughn Morgan."

Following protocol Jamie stood extending a hand out to greet the man. "Jamie Reagan, good to meet you."

Morgan's eyebrow lifted hearing the commissioner's last name. "Reagan huh like the commissioner?"

"He's my father yes."

Morgan shifted, unable to hold back an amused laugh a Reagan was now employed with them. "So your brothers with Detective Reagan? I've worked with him a few times and his partner what's her name Baez."

"Yea Danny's my older brother," Jamie wondered where this was going.

"Well then kid we have a lot to talk about and I will look forward to that conversation. Come to my office for lunch." Giving the new partners a smile Morgan started back towards his office.

Tins laughed, watching Jamie sit asking the question obviously on his mind. "Don't worry about Morgan, he's a great cop and a good guy. He's also very stubborn in certain ways much like other cops I know. Come on kid let's get back to work.."

Jamie sighed, sitting back down across from his partner sorting through the files again wondering what happened between Morgan and his brother and how many other cops have a problem with his brother.

He found out at lunch when Morgan came out inviting Jamie into his office to eat. "So how's your first day so far," Morgan questioned once they settled with their respective lunches over his desk.

"It's been good thanks. "

Morgan took a bite from his sandwich studying their newest cop wondering if he was lying about being related to Danny. "So bet your brother wasn't to happy when you took this job huh?"

Jamie finished the bite he'd just taken before answering with a shrug of his shoulders. "It isn't really his business. I'm doing this for me and my family Danny has no say in my decision. All due respect what exactly happened between you and my brother? " Many guys in the department saw Danny as only a hot head who often went off the grid to close a case but there was so much more to him.

"I worked a few cases with your brother and his partner. Granted your brother is a good Detective but he oversteps his jurisdiction to get what he wants, he's stubborn, and just a pain in the ass. " Morgan paused before adding, "I'll never admit this to anyone but he is a great Detective."

They finished lunch with a casual conversation each returning to work finishing up the day uneventfully. Jamie called goodbye to Tims and Morgan ready to get home so he could have some time with Eddie.


	23. Chapter 23

"Bless us oh Lord for these thy gifts which we are to receive from your bounty through Christ our Lord Amen.." Sean finished reciting crossing himself with a grin, turning to make sure I twas okay to pass. Receiving the nodding approval of his mother the youngest took a piece of bread from its pile placing it on his brother's plate then took on.

Linda quietly watched Jack give his little brother a small smile the first she's seen in a long time. "Thanks for inviting us over after all this time..the family has been great though helping us."

"You are still family Lin and anything you need just ask all right? I mean that we're all here for you and the boys. We also wanted to ask you if you'd be the baby's godmother…we were going to ask you and Danny," Jamie's voice cracked thinking of his brother probably back to driving Joe crazy. His blue eyes twinkled until Linda nodded accepting the offer still grateful they thought of her for the important duty.

Clearing her throat she turned her attention to Eddie sitting beside Jamie, her belly rounded under the table. "So Eddie how are you feeling these days with your due date coming up quickly?"

In response Eddie rubbed a hand over her large belly with a small groan not at the extra weight but the fact that their baby wasn't due for another few weeks. "I can't wait to meet him or her.. Neither of us can." She smiled catching Jack and Sean stop eating to watch the adult conversation.

"Aunt Eddie, is it okay if we babysit we'll be really careful," Jack asked the question he and his brother waited to ask excited at having a younger cousin.

Eddie laughed, growing incredibly find of the boys agreeing. "Think you'll be really great with your new cousin so anytime you want when to help we'd love it. We're going to need a lot of help when I go back to work." At only five months Eddie's stomach extended forcing her to sit behind a desk letting them earn a second paycheck without risking either mommy or the baby's health.

Her attention turned back to the food Jamie prepared after a twelve hour tour her favorite roast beef, mashed potatoes, carrots and broccoli with a salad and garlic bread Linda brought over. Just as she lifted the fork to take a piece of meat pain Eddie felt a sharp pain in her stomach and something rushing down her leg.

Seeing the change in her face snapped Jamie's attention to his wife, face twisted in a deep concern. "Eddie? What's wrong?"

"Jamie, my water just broke.."

Jamie widened his eyes silently staring at Eddie in shock not registering what she just told him. Groaning in pain Eddie took his hand to squeeze bringing him back to the present. "Linda I."

"take deep breaths first Eddie can feel your emotions and she needs you. Stay calm and get her to the hospital come on I'll drive and call Frank on our way." Without being told Jack and Sean stood following them out the front door excitedly their new cousin was on the way. Jamie looped an arm around Eddie supporting her out to the car sliding in back with her and Sean.

While easily navigating traffic Linda helped keep the expecting parents calm until they arrived greeted by a team of doctors who whisked Eddie away with Jamie jogging at her side. "Okay take breaths for me Eddie," the doctor encouraged pulling gloves on so he could check her before making any decisions. Dr Pereta smiled at Jamie hovering beside his wife holding her hand.

"Everything looks good both you and the baby's blood pressure and heart rate are good. You're almost ten centimeters so let's wait and see until your there," Dr Pereta pulled her gloves off, rising them into the garbage on his way to get Eddie some pain medication. Sighing Jamie rubbed her shoulder slowly trying to provide a distraction staying when the doctor returned. "Okay this will help ease the pain we have to wait until she's fully dilated but if she isn't in an hour we have to talk options."

Eddie groaned at hearing the extended time she'd have to endure this turning to Jamie wide eyed. Catching her eye he leaned close kissing her head gently this time squeezing her hand. "I'm right here Eddie, not going anywhere."

While they sat and waited Jamie gave over his hand did every contraction offering a calming assurance though deep down was worried about Eddie and their baby. Dr Pereta returned as promised checking on Eddie's progress satisfied on her third trip. "Well looks like your just about ready so let's have this baby."

The team stood by ready, Jamie glued next to Eddie holding hands now going into three hours worried as he stood over her. "Okay Eddie, take deep breaths for me.." Dr Pereta encouraged settling behind the woman studying while Eddie followed orders.

"Good..on the next contraction I need a big push."

Holding her breath Eddie squeezed her eyes shut bearing down to push with all her might using Jamie's hand for strength. Between each Pereta carefully studied the baby's position and health along with Eddie's eyebrows turned down.

"Good Eddie, you're doing great.."

Sweat glowed Eddie's face carefully wiped by Jamie feeling like he was doing something to help. She found his eyes smiling tiredly a gentle squeeze of his hand breathing deeply as the doctor instructed. "Doing great babe almost there.."

"All right Eddie few more pushes and you'll be a mom take a deep breath for me and on the next contraction push.."

Taking three deep breaths Eddie tangled her fingers through Jamie's squeezing while she let her breath out pushing with all her might. Two minutes later Eddie was rewarded with the muffled cry of their newborn baby whisked away by Dr Perata. "Tiny, four pounds but healthy, all right.." Perata cooed the infant while performing the cleaning and documentation before carrying the quiet baby to the anxious parents.

"Congratulations you have a baby boy."

Perata carefully shifted the coping infant into his father's arms making sure Jamie supported his neck. Jamie felt their small son being placed in his hands bringing tears to his blue eyes as he studied him. The baby snuggled into Jamie's chest closing his tiny eyes slowly. "He's perfect Eddie.."

Eddie smiled wanting a good look at her son before shutting her eyes tiredly. "You did great babe, I love you. Rest okay I'm going to tell Linda and knowing her the others." Beaming brightly still fighting off tears Jamie gave Eddie's head a soft kiss before standing.

"Jamie?"

Despite the weakness in her voice Jamie heard her calling slowly turning back to face her. "Love you too lamb chop. Take care of our Daniel Conor."

Jamie smiled at the name, a combination of his two late brothers promising he would. Eddie's eyes closed again needing rest while Jamie introduced his son to the family. Now that he was here he and Eddie had time together for at least a little while. He only hoped it would last.


End file.
